Silent Swordsman
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Novelisation of Dragon Quest: Swords. On his sixteenth birthday, the hero sets out to complete his Walk of the Worthy unaware that fate has more in store for him that day R&R
1. Episode 0

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Dragon Quest: Swords just the words below. _

**~#~#~#~**

'_When I first saw the mask, I remember only that I found it so frightening. But from _where_ did __this memory come? _

_Already five years had passed since the defeat of Xiphos, the Bringer of Death. The world was at peace. But for me, it had little meaning'_

**~#~**

**Dragon Quest Swords: **

**#**

**Silent Swordsman**

**~#~**

Avalonia, a small island kingdom situated around an ivory tower that stretched through the heavens themselves, was celebrating its fifth year of liberty from the tyranny of the Bringer of Death. As the sun emblazoned the sky in the hues of golden orange, the people began moving en masse towards the castle theatre where the commemoration tournament was currently taking place.

It was not much of a tournament, rather a friendly survival contest against the greatest swordsman in the kingdom. Yet, even the best of the castleguard could barely last more than ten seconds before being bested by the swordsman's prowess.

"They fink it's all over. It is now!" The commentator declared to the crowds after witnessing the guard being brought to his knees by a flurry of strikes too quick for any of them to see. "And the winner is…Swordmaster Dao!"

The small hunchbacked form of the Swordmaster lowered his ever trusty cane sword. He had not unsheathed it yet it still held quite the wallop as many an opponent would attest to.

"The passage of time has not dulled my blade, or my skills" He chortled bringing his free hand up to stroke his white beard as he began searching the crowds. "Are there no others? No more young heroes willing to challenge an old man?"

He had asked this in a light, jovial manner yet everyone knew this 'old man' was still a young tiger at heart making many a young warrior doubt their own skills thinking they could beat him. Despite the lack of a challenger stepping up, Dao looked over at the crowds to his left and immediately took an interest in one of them when he recognised the lad in the red tunic with untamed brown hair.

"You there!" He indicated with just a look. "The son of my most accomplished pupil, Claymore, I believe"

The townsfolk surrounding the lad parted allowing him to walk up to the edge of the stage. All could see the sword strapped to his back as well as the small shield in his left hand. Perhaps the lad was actually hoping for this and had come prepared despite hardly reacting in any way to Swordmaster Dao's words.

"So? Are you ready to try your hand against your father's master?" Dao challenged.

"Cor blimey! An invite from Swordmaster Dao 'imself!" The commentator exclaimed over the cheers as the lad accepted the invite and walked over until he was standing across from the Swordmaster. "'E's only gone an' challenged Claymore's son. Claymore bein' one o' the famous warriors wot defeated Xiphos the deafbringa! An' wot's more, 'e was a pupil of Swordmaster Dao too!"

He need not have said any of that last part as everyone in Avalonia knew Claymore who bravely fought the Deathbringer himself wielding his namesake for King and country. His son was also known, not just for who his father was but for his silent, stoic yet caring nature.

"Goddess only knows wot kinda match we're in for 'ere!"

Swordmaster Dao mentally agreed at the Commentator's statement. There was something about this young cub's aura that told him that here was a boy who would one day become a legend. And this was exactly why he called him out: to test him and see if his assumptions were true. Especially since tomorrow was an important day for him.

"I have been speaking with your father. Tomorrow will be your sixteenth birthday, I hear" He said to the lad. "When a young man of our land comes of age, he must undertake the Walk of the Worthy. It is tradition"

The Walk of the Worthy: a custom held in Avalonia to test the mettle of all males once they had come of age. Not only would it literally sort the men from the boys, but allow them to see just what kind of man they would become and how their future may take shape depending on the outcome.

"You must focus your mind and spirit on the ways of the sword now. Come, I will instruct you" Swordmaster Dao ordered.

The son of Claymore needed no second telling, nor signal. Grabbing the handle of his blade, the lad pulled it out slightly before swinging down in a chopping motion bringing the sword out of its unique sheath in one fluid movement and almost catching Swordmaster Dao off guard. Almost.

Taking a step to the left, the sword sailed onwards to the stone floor before stopping mid path and moving towards him again. The move was a feint, the lad stopped swinging it to his right and immediately spun left pirouetting full circle and striking his blade against the swordmaster's cane.

Seeing his chance, Swordmaster Dao pushed the lad's sword away before moving in with a jab that brushed harmlessly off the lad's shield. The lad immediately countered with a flurry of rapid strikes that moved so effortlessly and swift, they were nought more than arcs of light to the naked eye. There was definitely more to this lad than what first glance would tell.

The crowd cheered as the two combatants danced around the stage trading blow for blow in an elegant dance of death. No one had ever seen the Swordmaster move about so much against an opponent, not even against servants of the Deathbringer. This was truly a spectacle no one wished to miss.

"Yes, you are strong! You are well centred" Dao marvelled after the two separated after their latest clash indeed impressed with the lad. Not even Claymore had been this adept at his age. "You may even possess the inner tranquillity required to execute the _Master-Stroke_ technique I taught your father long ago"

The Master-Stroke technique was a repertoire of unique moves, many with complex forms requiring wide and or fast motions, which only the best of swordsmen could accomplish. Attaining even one of them however a challenge as the wielder was needed to find their inner tranquillity, as Swordmaster Dao had noted, as well as a strong will and centred mind. Naturally, due to its requirements, practitioners of the technique were few and far between.

The son of Claymore, however, surprised even the Swordmaster when he clasped his sword in both hands and thrust it into the sky. The blade seemed to extend fivefold its normal length before the lad brought it down atop Swordmaster Dao's head. The old swordsman, indeed caught off guard by the surprise, barely had time to unsheathe his cane sword to deflect the blow managing to come out unscathed despite being forced back to the edge of the ring.

"Tiger father begets tiger son. You have inherited your father's command of the blade" Dao commended with a beaming smile as he sheathed his own blade whilst the lad did the same. "The Kingdom of Avalonia will be most fortunate indeed to count you amongst its warriors"

"'Ere ends the royal festival of swordsmanship commemmoratin' the fifth anniversary of the defeat of Xiphos the deafbringa" The commentator announced to the crowd before sighing with relief. He was in definite need of a drink after that last display.

"You looked good out there, lad. Aye that you did" A bearded man stated as he walked over to where the lad was standing as the crowds dispersed from the courtyard to their homes. "Course, old Dao was just playing with you, but still…"

It was true that the old swordsman had been toying with the lad which was obvious to all who had a firm grasp of swordsmanship, the lad included. Had he wanted to, Swordmaster Dao could have easily swatted him off the stage with a single move. That the lad knew of this and remained quiet about it signified that he was either humouring the old swordsman or just wanted to see how he fared against him.

"If only I hadn't messed up my arm so badly, eh?" The bearded man asked looking at his right arm which was a steel replica of the original he lost during his clash with Xiphos five years ago. A small price his mind for the peace they had attained, or at least would be had they not lost their King during the attack as well. "I could've trained you up good and sharp, and maybe it would've been _you playing with Dao_!"

The confidence in the voice of Claymore, father of the young lad who had just fought against his master, held pride in the fact that he was positive had fate dealt him a different hand.

"Ah, there you are! That last bout was quite the spectacle. I'm rather impressed"

Both father and son turned towards the originator of the claim to see a boy several years older the Claymore's son dressed in finery fit for a member of royalty.

"Prince Anlace! It's been a long time" Claymore greeted, bowing as the Prince made his way over to the two. "You're a good deal tougher now than when you used to train under me, by the looks of it"

"Quite right" The Prince agreed. "You'll find that I never miss a day's training!"

The Prince then turned to look pointedly at the lad. "So don't imagine you can outdo me, just because you come from heroic stock. We should spar together sometime"

Prince Anlace's suggest was only added after seeing the young lad not even flinch at his earlier proclamation. He had to admit, the young lad's silent nature unsettled him slightly.

"Forgive me for asking, Your Highness" Claymore interrupted. "But where's Queen Curtana? I haven't seen Her Majesty all day"

He had a good point. In years past, the Queen had always been seen during the fetes and would always spend at least one day among her people. To be missing from such a special occasion was bound to stir a ripple of worry over them about her health.

"Mother is…I am told she has been feeling unwell in recent days" Prince Anlace explained evidently worried about his only remaining family member. "She confines herself to her chamber and refuses to see anyone. Including myself"

"I was thinking about dropping in and saying how do, but maybe I'll save it for another time" Claymore admitted softly.

It was worrisome, but it was possible that the Queen was just feeling under the weather due to the reminder that her husband had left her this day as well as the Deathbringer. The wounds of the heart were never the easiest to heal no matter how much time applied.

"Well, it'll be getting dark soon, son. Time to head home" Claymore suggested to his boy.

"Good to see you looking so well, Your Highness" The veteran swordsman said bowing to the young prince. "You take care now"

Prince Anlace watched the two leave the court a mixture of worry and sadness boiling within him over his mother's health and that she could not witness the spectacle he had just seen. Once she was better, the Prince would present her with an exhibition match portrayed by himself and the son of Claymore. It would give her a chance to see the skill of one of Avalonia's future protectors and his own impressive skill with a blade.

Outside in the castle foyer, the aforementioned father and son had separated, one to his bed for some much needed sleep before his big day tomorrow the other to run an errand concerning the lad's big day tomorrow.

Far to the east, on the beaches of Secace Seacove, a strange humanoid creature slowly made its way into the frothing waves until well passed where the water level went above its head.

**~#~#~#~**

_As you may have noticed, I have yet to name the hero of the tale. Suggestions with your reviews are appreciated, although I must insist that they are sword names to keep with the theme._

_If you wish this fic to continue after I complete one of my on-going fics, there is a poll now up. Please vote for this one & two others to ensure it is not much of a one sided thing._

_Until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	2. Episode 1

_Disclaimer is on chapter 1_

**~#~#~#~**

**The Walk**

**~#~**

Today was the day. The young lad, the son of the famous warrior Claymore, was now of age and had to take The Walk of the Worthy. It was sure to be a momentous day for him…were he to actually be awake and not still lying in bed as the sun began to rise. Perhaps this was his only flaw to date unless his duel last night with the Swordsmanster took more out of him than most assumed or expected.

How fortunate it was that the lad had a caring father who was more than willing to rouse him from slumber with a gentle nudge.

"_Frizz_!"

The generally small fireball hit it's mark just above the young lad's bed leaving a lovely scorch mark yet doing nothing to disturb his slumber.

"_Kaboom_!"

Outside the home of Claymore and son, those who were usually up at the crack of dawn barely batted an eyelid as a large explosion sounded from within the walls. Having heard explosions from the house every now and again whenever the father had had one too many skinfulls and decided to re-enact a fight or two to show his son just how skilled he was with his magic even before he had lost his arm battling Xiphos.

With such a man who was as dangerous with spells as he once was with a blade, it was no surprise that his son would train his developing sixth sense to warn and alert him of his father's attacks against his person and allow him to act accordingly like waking up and diving off the bed before his bed became burnt matchwood.

"Glad that spell woke you, sleepy head! The next spell I had lined up could've hurt!" Claymore laughed as he spotted his son stand up from where he had landed. "Bet you're still tired from yesterday, eh? But you know what today is, don't you?"

He knew it was a pointless question, asking his son about what was so special about today even before the lad quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Aye, that it is. Your sixteenth birthday, lad- the day the Queen will order you to take the Walk of the Worthy, and you'll become a man!" Claymore continued as if that one look from his son told all that he wanted to hear- both in his mind and what the lad really relayed with just a look.

It was a rare treat to hear his son actually say something even when he was small. Nothing to do with any sort of illness, the lad was merely the definition of the silent type capable of conveying what he was saying through mere looks and, in time, his ever improving sword skills if that dance with Swordsmaster Dao last night was anything to go by.

"Seeing as you're now up, I suggest you get yourself sorted and head over to the castle. Best to not keep Her Majesty waiting, son" He suggested casting a quick glance upward at his son's more than usually untamed locks.

Silent as the proverbial mouse, the son of Claymore wisely followed his father's suggestion and made himself a bit more presentable before leaving their abode and stepping out onto the streets of Avalonia and made his way up the grand staircase that led up to the castle hiding in the shadow of the tower stretching towards the heavens themselves.

While normal circumstances would have allowed him to the main foyer for the castle to seek audience with Queen Curtana, those who were of age and coming to begin their Walk of the Worthy were allowed to venture further inside to the courtroom where Her Majesty would preside awaiting the young man herself as custom dictated so that she would send them on their way, so to speak, casting them away as boys to return as men worthy of protecting the kingdom of Avalonia.

Today seemed not to be the case for the son of Claymore. Upon nearing the entrance to the courtroom where he and the Queen were supposed to meet, he was greeted not by Her Majesty but by Colonel Cutlass, Her Majesty's Commanding Officer of the soldiers of Avalonia.

Upon spotting the young man approaching him, the Colonel instinctively went for the sword at his waist before recognising him for who he was.

"Oh, it's you, Sabre. Today is your sixteenth birthday, isn't it?" The Colonel inquired once the lad got closer. "Ordinarily, you'd be granted an audience with Her Majesty. But she's apparently a bit under the weather…again"

Sabre visibly frowned at this. It was not so much about not being allowed his audience with Queen Curtana but rather that she was still unwell. It looked as if Her Majesty was more than just a bit under the weather like he and his father had assumed last night.

"Felicitations, birthday boy!" A jovial voice called out to Sabre. "How peculiar for you to be visiting the castle alone"

Appearing from the shadows of a nearby archway of a side passage that lead to the training quarters where he just finished an invigorating sparring session with some of the guards sanctioned with training duty for the morning, Prince Anlace walked over to the Colonel and aforementioned birthday boy.

"I imagine you are here to meet with mother?" He inquired having gone through what Sabre was to go through today two years ago.

Even to royalty, the young man remained as quiet as the proverbial mouse merely inclining his head in response to the Prince's question.

"How unfortunate. She's made it quite clear that she does not wish to entertain visitors at present" Anlace sadly explained to Sabre. It seemed obvious that visitors included her own son which clearly upset the young Highness as he had to take a moment to collect himself as worry for his sole remaining parent washed over him.

At that moment, the doors to the courtroom opened with an audible groan causing all three of them to direct their gaze to the opening oak doors as if suddenly expecting the Queen to appear before them. Sadly, it was not Her Majesty that stood in the now open doors but the minuscule figure of Minister Misericorde whose height barely made it to Sabre's shoulder's even with his towering bishops hat adorning his balding features.

"Your Highness, I trust all is…tickety-boo?" He inquired in a gentle, bumbling voice as he adjusted his spectacles.

"Minister Misericorde" The Prince acknowledged before explaining the problem before them. "My young friend here is celebrating his sixteenth birthday today. Accordingly, he has come for an audience with Mother"

The Minister hummed as he picked up on the problem at hand.

"Unfortunately the Queen is somewhat…ahem…unavailable. This does give rise to a most vexing dilemma" He agreed mumbling to himself as he thought over how to solve said dilemma.

Not even seconds after he had begun pondering a solution to overcome the problem at hand did a lantern flare to life inside his ancient mind.

"Bingo! I have it! I shall momentarily assume the role of Her Majesty and convey the procedure of the Walk in her stead!" He proclaimed somewhat proudly as if no one else would have come up with such a solution.

Finding the Minister's solution to his liking, Prince Anlace humbly excused himself from the gathering to continue with his own schedule knowing that the matter was in capable hands.

"I shall come, if I may, somewhat directly to the, er…yes…t-to the…er…point" Minister Misericorde began in his own bumbling manner. "As you have now come of age, you are required to undertake the Walk of the Worthy. It is a long-standing tradition of the Kingdom of Avalonia- a trial to establish your merit, if you will. Beyond the plains to the north, you will find the notorious Caliburn Cave. The Walk of the Worthy merely requires you to return safely from its innermost chamber, the Worth of Worth!"

To the ears of foreigners visiting the city of Avalonia, it sounded nothing more than a simple trip to and from a cave on the north of the island. What lay inside however, lay a test that was to prove the mettle of each and every sixteen year old who had to venture into its depths. To many men who had fortaken the Walk, it was almost too much for them to accomplish. In Minister Misericorde's mind, it was safe to predict that the talented young man before him would return triumphantly if rumours about last night were anything to go by.

With his task set out before him, Sabre bowed respectfully to the Minister and the Colonel who was still with them, and made his way back to his and his father's lodgings to pick up his sword and shield before making his way to the front gate of the city where his journey would begin.

Before long, he was greeted by the gate keeper who was evidently expecting him by the easy smile he had on his wizened features.

"The Colonel told us you'd be heading out of town today. You're off to take aren't you?" He asked despite knowing getting a vocal answer would be nothing short of a miracle. "Better open the gate then"

As the huge gate doors slowly began to creak open, the father of the birthday boy came ambling along to wish his son luck on his big day.

"Heading off to Caliburn Cave already, are you, lad? I'd like to say I'll go with you, but that wouldn't make it much of a trial now would it?" He joked before becoming serious. "No, lad. This is something you've got to do on your own. I'll be thinking of you, though. I may even remember to raise a glass to you down at the pub"

With those, somewhat, helpful words passed down from father to son, Claymore patted Sabre on the shoulder before walking off in the direction of the pub. Perhaps, before his fourth or fifth glass, he would remember to keep his word to his son although whether in remembrance or success was anyone's guess.

"Typical Claymore. Same as ever" The gatekeeper chortled. "Well, good luck on the Walk. Just follow the path across the plains and you'll be in Caliburn Cave before you know it"

Nodding his head to reply that he had understood the gatekeeper's instructions, Sabre set off along the long bridge that connected the Kingdom of Avalonia to land beginning the start of his journey to become a man.

**~#~**

The Avalonian guarding the cavern entrance to Caliburn Cave was surprised at the sight of the lad approaching him despite hiding it. He had been sent word ahead of time that Sabre, son of Claymore, would be commencing his Walk shortly yet he was not expecting the lad to be making his way towards him this soon.

"welcome to Caliburn Cave!" He greeted the lad when he got closer. "There's no mistaking a son of old Claymore, is there? I mean, look how easily you got here!"

He meant every word of it. As far as he could recall, there had never been any record of someone reaching the entrance to the cave so quickly in the latest generation. Clearly this young man before him was destined for greatness- assuming he could accomplish his Walk without any misfortune befalling him.

"Still, this is just the beginning of the Walk of the Worthy. Are you ready for the true test ahead?" He inquired to Sabre who merely nodded his head in reply. "Alright then. May the Goddess be with you! I pray that she will see you safely through the challenges ahead of you…with all your limbs still attached"

If Sabre was even the least bit daunted by the soldier's last words as he moved passed him and into the dark depths of the cavern, it did not show on his features.

Making his way into the cavern, Sabre was immediately attacked by a flock of small purple bats swooping down at him coupled with a swarm of blue and orange blob like creatures. While numbering in the tens when banded all together, they all fell to the band of silver light that cut through them like the creatures that attacked him on his way to the cavern dropping to the cavern floor in twice as many pieces as before once Sabre had introduced his blade to them.

Throughout the rest of his journey through the cavern, Sabre encountered pretty much the same thing despite the different surroundings: blue and orange blob creatures that would charge at him at speeds equivalent to a stampeding horse, green puddles of ooze that could chuck blobs of themselves that could shrink his shield upon direct contact, little archer folk in hoods that shot arrows at him, and yet each and every assault on the young lad resulted in a vicious riposte that left his assailants dying before they hit the ground.

After sometime aimlessly following the path that sent him deeper still into the cavern, Sabre soon found himself coming across a pair of furnished doors that concealed the unmistakable aura of a warrior. Venturing into the chamber, whose doors opened as if in beckoning him to enter, Sabre found himself inside a chamber where the walls contained the scars and stories of many a previous battle against that which tested ones worth.

The chamber however appeared empty and void of his opponent, save for the empty suit of armour that was sitting upon a pedestal at the far side of the chamber.

'_Well met, seeker of Worth!'_ A hollow voice called out to the lad causing him to turn his focus upon the old suit of armour. _'Behold this knight of old, Sir Dirk Worthington!'_

So this was his opponent: the spirit of an ancient warrior whose medium was the very suit of armour the lad had spotted earlier. It stood to reason that whoever it was who tested ones worth was immortal although a mere haunted suit of armour was by far what many young lads yet to take their Walk were possibly expecting to face.

Unfazed by the haunting voice, Sabre stood across from the knight silently asking what it was that the spirit sought from him.

'_A duel, sire! That is your charge!'_ Sir Worthington replied as if sensing the unasked question. _'Defeat me and take your place amongst the ranks of the worthy!'_

A simple one on one duel. That, it appeared, was all it took to measure the worth of those who took up the Walk of the Worthy. While confusing as it may have been to have one's worth measured over a simple sword bout, Sabre merely drew his sword and awaited the response of his opponent.

Seeing as the young lad had drawn his blade yet waited for him to rise and bare arms himself, Sir Worthington could tell that this lad was a definite cut above those he had face in recent times.

'_Battle without quarter!'_ The knight yelled pulling his sword from where it lay point down in the ground and skilfully catching it as it twirled in the air before charging towards Sabre.

Waiting until the last second before reacting, Sabre stepped to the side allowing the knight's blade to slam harmlessly against the ground before sending his own blade towards the knight's helmet in the attempt of decapitating it only to meet no resistance as the knight jumped back a step. Only Sabre's quick reflexes allowed him to bring his shield up in time to block the lung aimed at his throat the force behind the blow forcing him back before being able to regain his footing.

On the offensive once more, Sir Worthington charged forward with his opponent mirroring his move. Swords met shields as the two passed resulting in both combatants gaining cross shaped scratches upon their shields from the flurry of blows that were traded in the brief second they overlapped before parting again.

'_A good blow, sir'_ Sir Worthington complimented his chest plate sporting line going from left pauldron to right hip where Sabre's sword managed to land whereas the young lad himself only sported a small tear on the front of his tunic.

Crossing blades once more, Sir Worthington found himself on the defensive more than offensive as Sabre unleashed a flurry of blows upon him. It was therefore inevitable that his shield would not be able to withstand the attacks and eventually shattered upon a rather vicious overhead blow before the two separated once more to opposing corners of the room.

Despite the advantage Sabre would have gained over still having his own shield, the young lad allowed the protective discus to drop from his hand to land at this feet before stepping forward once more perhaps even earning the respect of the ancient knight as he too stepped forth.

'_Show me your worth!'_ He cried out charging forward with renewed vigor.

With the playing field evened out once more, the two opponents pitted steel against steel, bringing forth plumes of sparks as the blades came in contact with one another or merely added another gouge to the scarred decor of the chamber. Once or twice, their blades managed to slip past the opposition and deal minor damage, not enough to be deemed a fatal blow but still informing one that he was beginning to tire out as the battle progressed whereas the other could possibly continue for days on end due to his immortality.

Fortunately for Sabre, he had an ability that allowed him to overcome this problem in the form the Master Stroke techniques he was able to wield. Said to be pivotal in turning the tide of battle, these techniques were hard to master but worth the effort in times such as these. Bringing his blade up in front of him as if saluting Sir Worthington, Sabre began to channel his energy into the blade while perhaps silently hoping that he still had enough strength to pull this move off.

Mistaking the gesture for one of defeat, Sir Worthington charged forth with his own blade poised and ready only to realise too late what was about to happen. In the span of a second, Sabre unleashed a deadly volley of sword strikes that struck home sending his body crashing to the ground where it scattered to the corners of the chamber from the force of the blows.

Waiting a second to see if this was just the first of many opponents he was to face in the depths of the cavern, Sabre picked up his discarded shield and made for the door to the chamber deeming that he had accomplished what he had come here to do. Only once the door to the chamber had closed itself, did the destroyed suit of armour pull itself back together and reform the knight of old.

'_Such mastery of the sword! Thou art worthy! I am defeated!'_ Sir Worthington admitted easily almost sounding in awe of his defeat against such a worthy opponent. _'So endeth the Walk of the Worthy!'_

His voice echoing throughout the cavern, Sabre paused in his trek back the way he came, perhaps mentally thanking Sir Worthington for his praise, before continuing on back to Avalonia where the rest of today's events still awaited him.

**~#~#~#~**

**Master strokes used:** _Multi strike_

**~#~**

_So endeth another chapter of this tale of swords & sorcery._

_For those who have played this game already, you're probably aware of the nickname one of the character's gives Sabre later on in the game. If you could leave which of the nicknames I should dub him once I get to that part in your reviews, I would be most grateful._

_Until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	3. Episode 2

_Disclaimer is on chapter 1_

_**~#~#~#~**_

**Doubt**

_**~#~**_

While the guards posted at the gate entrance to Avalonia knew to expect Sabre to return, they were honestly expecting him to return sometime once the sun had reached its peak and begun descending to the west not while it was still rising in the sky above them.

He had not passed through these very gates and disappeared over the hill to the north only a couple of hours ago yet could easily be recognised as he returned victorious over Sir Worthington. Even from this distance, as the young swordsman began crossing the great stone bridge towards them, they could discern the undisputable air around him telling them of his accomplishment. The son of Claymore had left Avalonia at dawn as a boy and had returned now as a man.

Wasting no time, Sabre made his way back to the castle to officially end his Walk of the Worthy in front of the Queen- or in his case, Minister Misericorde seeing as Her Majesty was still unwell enough to honour him with her presence.

"An exemplary demonstration of the very finest execution of what can only be described as…as…Well done!" The Minister exclaimed eventually. "Custom dictates that Her Majesty the Queen would now congratulate you, but, as you can see, she is…er…elsewhere at present"

No matter how skilled he was with a blade or quiet and, at times, unyielding in his composure, Sabre was still just a kid and was disappointed that Her Majesty had to be unwell during _his_ Walk of the Worthy even if he did mask it well enough that no one would see it. All he could do was accept the words of praise Minister Misericorde would say in her place no doubt having foreseen this happening the moment His Highness had told him of the swordsman's special day.

"_You were stonking_! You now rank amongst Avalonia's most valued knights. Today, you have taken- nay, earned your place as one of the worthy protectors of our great realm!" Misericorde proclaimed proudly meaning every word of it.

Having now finished the matter regarding Sabre's trial, the minister turned to another matter that was just as important as its predecessor.

"I don't suppose, if I may be so bold to inquire, that you happen to know the whereabouts of Prince Anlace?" He asked hopefully. "He was sent into something of a flap by Her Majesty's abrupt departure"

Having come straight here upon his return, Sabre had no idea where His Highness may be and had no recollection of seeing him at all since meeting in the castle foyer this morning. More importantly however, was the fact that Her Majesty, while unfit to see him, had ventured outside of the castle herself.

"He did not take too kindly to being told he was not to accompany her, you see. He is a fine young man, but when it comes to his mother, he can be somewhat…wilful" The minister remarked although wilful was just a mild way of saying that His Highness, Prince Anlace, could be rather rash at times when in regards to his mother, the Queen.

Just like it was known that the hero Claymore had a habit of trying to blow up his son with magic whenever he had one too many skinfulls, there was not a soul in Avalonia who was not familiar with Prince Anlace's change of character whenever something had happened to his mother the Queen. When Her Majesty has sprained her ankle that one time a few years back during the months of Spring, his Majesty had declared that the entire town of Avalonia be covered by a brick roof to prevent her from slipping ever again.

And that was just one of his better days…

_**~#~**_

With naught to do about the presumably missing prince, Sabre bade the Minister and Colonel farewell and headed off towards his own abode after making a quick stop at the blacksmith's to drop of his shield and sword for a repair and tempering respectively. By the time he had reached home, his father had just sat down himself for an early luncheon upon his arrival.

"Done already, lad?" Claymore asked sounding mildly surprised himself over how quick his son had been. "So, how did it go? You reported back to Her Majesty, I hope"

Not replying vocally, Sabre dropped himself into the empty seat across from his father while looking him in the eye. As if by magic or some father-son mental connection, Claymore picked up instantly what his son was saying where others would more than likely be flummoxed.

"She wasn't at the castle!? Then where's she gone?" Claymore asked only to receive a shrug in response.

While indeed worried about Her Majesty's health after recent findings, Claymore decided the wise thing to do would be to tuck in to the, hopefully, delicious stew he had cooked up before his son finished it on his own. Sadly, both were to be interrupted in their meal by someone rapping against the front door.

"Who's that banging on the door at teatime?" Claymore grumbled before perking up at a sudden possibility of who it may be. "Hey! Maybe it's that lass I was getting to know better at the pub last night"

"It is I, Prince Anlace!" The visitor declared as he allowed himself into the abode of the hero Claymore completely unaware of the hopes he had just dashed in said hero's mind.

Despite the disappointment at it not being that pretty young maiden he had met over at the pub, Claymore still rose to greet the prince.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I must ask a favour of you" The Prince explained as he bowed both in greeting and in apology for just barging in on a mealtime.

"Well, this is an unexpected pleasure but not an unwelcome one. Good to see you're looking well, lad" Claymore greeted cheerfully despite still feeling crushed over his hopes being dashed.

"I am far from well, sir! I fear for Mama! She has been behaving most uncharacteristically of late" Anlace explained worryingly. "Were her aloofness limited to her public demeanour, I should not be so troubled, but she is as a stranger to her own son- her very flesh and blood!"

And so, the topic was once again concerning Her Majesty, the Queen. While probably not as drastic as how Prince Anlace described it to be, it was still cause for concern, especially to someone who was a friend Her Majesty's late husband King Excalibur.

"My boy here was just telling me how she wasn't at the castle when he came back from the Walk…" Claymore said while scratching at his beard all previous thoughts gone from his mind to focus on the growing concern for Her Majesty.

Perhaps, had the matter at hand not been of great importance to him, Prince Anlace might have forgotten about why he was here as he tried to imagine the silent swordsman actually speaking. There was probably not a soul in Avalonia who had ever heard a word slip from his lips, other than his parents perhaps…assumingly.

"Quite so! Mother has ventured off to Galantyne Glades, of all places! She is on her way there even as we speak!" The Prince urged.

"Galantyne? There's a hot spring there that caps them all, I hear" Claymore remarked now that he thought of it.

The Galantyne Glades were a vast forest that covered a vast portion of the southern part of the island Avalonia was a part off. While famous for its lush greenery and a hot spring said to revitalise you from the brink of death, it was also abundant in monster ranging from tiny slimes and bats to towering spear wielding orcs.

"I'm terribly worried. What if Mama is unwell?" Anlace asked in a small voice clearly upset at the thought of losing his other parent not long after losing his father not that long ago. "She absconded with barely a manservant in attendance. Such clandestine behaviour is most perturbing! And so I…I have resolved to pursue her!"

With that declaration, Claymore had a good grasp as to what His Highness was about to say next.

"Which brings me to the favour I wish to ask. Will you escort me?" The Prince inquired of the hero who fought alongside his father.

Claymore refrained from nodding his head in case the prince thought of it as a reply to his request. While his suspicions were indeed on the money over why he had come here, he still had a question or two of his own to ask before giving his reply.

"You said Her Majesty had left in secret, right?" He asked receiving a curt nod in reply before continuing on. "Well, she's not daft, lad. She had her reasons, I'm sure. I really don't think she would take kindly to being stalked even if it is for her own safety"

"You mean to say…you refuse me?" Prince Anlace asked in disbelief.

"Aye. I'm sorry, Your Highness" Claymore apologised although it was for the prince's own good.

"And I cannot persuade you to reconsider?" Anlace pressed only to receive a negative response.

Admitting defeat, Prince Anlace accepted his loss and bid Claymore and his son farewell before departing. Waiting until his Highness had vacated from their home, Sabre looked at his father with an obvious question in mind: _Are you sure that was wise?_

"I dunno!" Claymore admitted. "That lad's always been a sight too worried about his mum if you ask me. Aye, I remember it landing him in trouble before now…"

Regardless of the past, Claymore was still a tad worried both for His Highness and Her Majesty although at present it was more for the former. There was no doubt in his mind that Prince Anlace would continue to search for someone to aid him in his quest or possibly go it alone which may be likely.

"I tell you what, why don't you give the Prince a hand, eh, lad?" Claymore suggested to his son. He was a man now after all one his own father could rely upon when the need arose. "Anlace is a stubborn one. He won't give up now the idea's in his head. But we can't let him go to Galantyne alone"

Sabre silently agreed and made his way to the door leading outside when his father called out to him again.

"You'll need your strength for this, lad" Claymore advised as he tossed a few rolls at his son. "An I don't mean for just the monsters"

With the house all to himself again, Claymore sat down hoping to finally have his meal before nipping down to the pub to see if that lass from last night was there again.

_**~#~**_

Anlace stared dejectedly into the small fountain near the steps to his home. He had thought and hoped that, as a friend of his late father, Claymore would have wanted to come along if just to make sure his mother, the Queen did not meet the same fate as Avalonia's King. Regardless of his unsuccessfulness, the Prince was not about to dither about while his dear mother was out with no one to protect her. If no one was going to assist him on his quest, then he would just complete it by himself.

With his resolve hardened, Anlace turned to face the gates of his kingdom only to jump slightly at the sight of Sabre standing before him. Just how long had he been there?

"Ah…it's you. I hardly need mention how downcast I am about your father's answer" He muttered hiding the surprise of the young swordsman successfully sneaking up on him without him knowing.

It was then that lightning struck the Prince. Not the real or magical kind, which would have been fatal to any recipient, but the metaphorical lightning one gets struck by when an idea or realisation suddenly emerges within one's mind without warning.

"Being refused by Claymore hardly precludes my asking you" The Prince stated upon the stroke of luck the Goddess had granted him. "Will you accompany me to Galantyne Glades?"

It seemed rather obvious what Sabre's answer would be seeing as he had searched for the Prince while quickly scarfing down the rolls his father had given him. Despite this, the young swordsman nodded his head answering the question.

"Thank you! Knowing I shall have you by my side raises my spirits no end" Anlace proclaimed indeed feeling so much better now that he had someone with him who knew how to wield a blade. And with the monster that bided within Galantyne, someone of Sabre's calibre would make his trip that much safer.

Once returning from the blacksmith with his hastily repaired shield and sword, Sabre and Anlace made their way to the front gates where the guard was surprised to see Sabre again today and accompanied by His Highness no less.

"Off on an adventure with Prince Anlace, are you?" He asked of Sabre assuming the young swordsman was only doing so to distract His Highness from his mother, Her Majesty, temporal bout of being under the weather.

"Keep the Prince out of harm's way!" He called out after them before closing the front gates to prevent monsters from coming in.

_**~#~**_

"We must make haste!" Anlace urged as the two entered the forest where sunlight could barely penetrate the foliage leaving the surroundings in a perpetual state of darkness regardless where in the sky the sun was. "We can ill afford to tarry if we are to have any hope of finding Mother"

He may have been too hasty in his mission to find his mother or perhaps just careless and emotional to have let his guard down. Whatever the case or reason, Anlace suddenly found himself being pulled back by the neck of his jacket before two arrows shot passed him from the left to score two hits on the tree to his right.

"Archers!" He wheezed massaging his throat while the second volley of arrows was directed right back to their senders by a single blow of Sabre's blade.

It became quickly apparent that the monsters of the forest were aware of their visitors. With every step further into the depths, new monsters came to greet them.

Scores of green and purple bats that swooped down on them from the branches above; strange mushroom creatures that remained motionless until after they had walked passed and struck when least expected; miniature knights riding large green slime creatures attempting to catch them by surprise; towering orcs wielding primitive but deadly spears that would no doubt have killed either of them with a single skewer and even undead creatures that tried to cover them in some poisonous slime.

With each new score of enemies attempting to kill them, the Prince and the swordsman found themselves getting into a rhythm for taking on their opponents. While Anlace took down the weaker enemies with volleys of magical fire, Sabre took out the harder foes as they came within range with Anlace sometimes adding his own impressive swordplay to the mix.

As the two took a quick pause to catch their breath in the lull in combat, Anlace, having been staring down at his feet in disgust at the mud at grime clinging to his shoes noticed a set of tracks that lead further into the forest that looked to be quite fresh after Sabre had taken a look. Assuming the tracks to be that of Her Majesty, the two began following the tracks further into the forest in the hopes that they lead them to the Queen.

Eventually, the two could see a break in the trees up ahead indicating that they were approaching on of the many glades Galantyne was known for. Perhaps, Goddess willing, they would have the fortune of coming upon Her Majesty.

The sudden rumbling and appearance of a large brick golem dropping in on them from above however told them that they were not out of the woods just yet- if one would pardon the pun. Standing up so that it now loomed over Sabre and Anlace, the golem's beady yellow eyes focused on the two as if attempting to identify them to see if they were friend or foe.

"_This…my garden. Trespassers will be…persecuted"_ It declared telling them of its intentions towards them. _"Though…the organic female…escaped…you….will…_not_"_

At least this told them that Her Majesty had indeed passed through here not long ago. The only problem now was the creature before them whose thick fists looked to inflict grievous pain on anyone misfortunate to be within range.

"It appears we have no choice but to go through this beast, comrade" Anlace declared as he drew his rapier and levelled it at the golem. "Let us make quick of it and hurry after Mother. En garde!"

Charging forward before Sabre could even get out a word of caution, Anlace nimbly dodged away from the brickstone fist hurtling towards him and delivered a swift riposte to the golem's vulnerable front only to nearly jar his wrist from the force of the collision. Realising that the stone creature lived up to its name, the Prince wisely decided to fall back swiftly moving away before the golem brought both its fists slamming into the ground where he had been standing.

Before the golem could remove its arms from the ground, Sabre took this chance to charge in and try his hand at the creature by himself. With sword ablaze with fire, Sabre sprang from the golem's fists towards its face and swung his sword with all his might. The direct attack on the golem's eyes had the desired effect, causing the golem to stumble back while clutching at its face leaving its middle vulnerable for a flurry of sword strikes from Sabre who wisely stopped and backed away himself after seeing the minor damage he was causing.

Enraged by the assault the golem swatted at Sabre with both arms forcing sabre to back away while blocking the blows he was unable to avoid with his shield. The force behind each blow was strong enough that it caused him to skid back several feet at a time.

With its attention fixed solely on Sabre, Anlace was given ample time to get behind the golem and begin unleashing a barrage of fireballs at its unguarded back. Upon realising it was being attacked from elsewhere, the golem turned in time to receive a fireball right in the face. With a single bound, the golem was suddenly upon Anlace who began to retreat realising he had just invoked the creature's wrath upon himself. Easily catching up to the Prince, the golem made to strike him down when Sabre unleashed an attack of his own against its unguarded back once more with an ice elemental Master Stroke sending sizable chunks of ice crashing against its stone hide.

"_Sizz_!" Anlace called out while the golem reared up in pain summoning a line of flames to rise at the golem's feet that rose to above its middle.

Stumbling backwards, the golem had no time to prepare for Sabre coming at him again and plunging his sword into its hide that had been softened by the fire based attacks Anlace had launched earlier and his own attack. Defeated, the golem broke apart and crumbled becoming the very rocks it once was before being summoned together with magic leaving the Prince and swordsman as the victors of the battle.

"Praise be to the Goddess!" Anlace sighed now that the creature had finally been defeated. He would have liked to commemorate his escort for such fine swordsmanship but more pressing matters had to be attended to first. "Come! We must make haste! If what that beast says hold truth, then Mother surely cannot be much farther up ahead!"

Hiding whatever fatigue he may have gained from their battle just now, Sabre quietly sheathed his sword and followed after the Prince catching up as a small hut could be made out in the distance between the trees.

"Someone must surely reside here" Anlace mused out loud as they got closer. "But we must approach with cau-"

The sound of the door to the hut opening alerted both of them that someone was coming out causing the two to quickly move behind the nearest tree to avoid being seen in case whoever it was was foe and not friendly.

Emerging from the shadows of the hut, a woman in royal splendour made her way from the hut into the foliage of the forest with not even a glance at her surroundings to see if she was being followed by anyone- including her son.

"Mama!" Anlace cried out breaking out from his hiding place to catch up to her only to lose sight of his mother, Queen Curtana, by the time he had reached the treeline she had just passed.

"Did you see her mask? She has been wearing it of late. No matter how many times she is asked, she will not be drawn on why- even to me" Anlace explained to Sabre once the swordsman had caught up to him referring to the strange head piece Her Majesty had been wearing as she left the hut. "What business could have brought mother to this lowly lodging? Come. We must make our presence known"

"Who are you?"

It appeared that there was no need for Anlace and Sabre to make themselves known to the hut's resident as she had apparently heard the ruckus from inside and had come out to see what was going on herself. Hence, when the two turned to face the hut once more, they saw a girl perhaps no younger or older than Sabre in the strangest of garments to have ever been seen on the island quite possibly having come from overseas. Never the less, the girl's grey eyes coolly stared from Anlace to Sabre and back again showing that she was not in the least bit intimidated by them.

"We mean you no harm!" Anlace assured her. "We merely wish to enquire as to the affairs of your scarce-departed visitor. What brought her to your shack, Lady?"

"That is none of your concern" The young lady replied flippantly as she brushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

While Anlace seemed to be taken aback at being brushed off like a mere commoner, Sabre was suddenly finding himself hard pressed to keeping a straight face having found the scene quite amusing to his eyes. Perhaps he may have allowed his lips to curl up slightly at one corner as the girl gave him a sweet smile before facing the Prince one more having finally composed himself.

"Forgive me, Lady. I have not yet introduced myself" He apologised and Sabre could clearly hear the restraint in his voice signalling that he was very insulted by her words. "Anlace, _Prince of Avalonia_, at your service"

If he was attempting to intimidate the young woman, or at least get her to apologies profusely for her earlier words, Anlace failed as the young woman stepped closer to him seemingly interested in something he wore.

"Ah, oui? Yes, I had in my mind that I had seen you before. My name is Fleurette. Enchantee" The young lady greeted before recognising something else on the Prince. "Your earring, it is the work of the great jeweller, Ricasso?"

"It is. A present from Mama, in fact" Anlace stated proudly his eyes misting over as he remembered the day he had been given it.

It was almost too much for Sabre seeing the Prince, who had until now been focused solely on finding out about his mother, becoming side-tracked by a few well-placed words by this young lady. He knew, without a doubt now, that she was merely doing this in the attempt of getting a reaction out of him as she had glanced in his direction before Anlace could compose himself again after realising he had been side-tracked.

"That is by the by. I command you to tell me why my mother was here!" Anlace demanded of her now in no mood for any more games.

Perhaps he had been a touch harsher than necessary, as Fleurette's mood seemed turn sour as if upset greatly about something.

"My brother, he was one of the heroes who defeated Xiphos. Ever since then, he has been suffering from a malady. I tried to help him but…my magic was useless" She told them sadly as she stepped away from them hanging her head in shame. "He left me alone. I do not know where he has gone"

"Forgive me, good lady, but I believe you misheard me. I enquired of my _mother_, not your brother" Anlace said not quite understanding how rude he was just now for brushing off the girl's problems to find out about his own.

From where he stood, Sabre reckoned that this had to be the first time he had ever wanted to harm someone of royalty for the way Anlace had just treated Fleurette's dilemma. He himself felt sorry for the poor girl and yet, while not given a name, he was sure that he had known of her brother at one point if going by what she said about him being one of those who fought the Deathbringer. Anlace too seemed to be coming to this conclusion.

"Are you the sister of Aruval?" Anlace inquired recalling the monk who had fought alongside his late father and Sabre's father, Claymore, against Xiphos.

Seeing as both Anlace and the quiet swordsman seemed to be picking up on things much quicker than she had anticipated, Fleurette decided to come clean with them about her visitor.

"Her Majesty came to meet my brother. She was on her way to the healing hot spring" She explained to them. "When I told her that my brother was not here, it did not seem to surprise her"

"And!? Is there nothing more you can tell us? Nothing unusual you noticed about her? Did she look well?" Anlace pressed getting closer and closer to the young lady that she was soon forced to take a step back before he invaded her space.

"Well?...Oui. Though that hideous mask made it hard to tell" Fleurette admitted as she tried to recall her meeting with the Queen or more specifically the mask she had been wearing. "Who is the designer? Someone famous?"

Sabre and Anlace shared a look one that confirmed a shared suspicion that the mask itself was possibly the sole reason as to why Queen Curtana was acting unlike herself as of late. Fleurette seemed to have caught on to what they were thinking but could not help but think that she had seen the caprice somewhere before as well when she was younger like perhaps at the town market when she still lived in Avalonia with her brother.

"In summary then, we know little more about my mother's intentions other than that she was on her way to a hot spring famous for its healing properties" Anlace voiced on which the other two quickly agreed on.

"Then there can be no doubt- Mama is unwell!" Anlace declared turning to his escort. "Forgive me, but I dare not tarry. Good day!"

Without another word, Anlace quickly made his way along the beaten path that was sure to lead out of the forest. If he was unable to catch his mother while she was in Galantyne, then he would return to the castle and await her return where he would undoubtedly find her then tend to her needs personally.

Completely oblivious to the departure of the two males, Fleurette's memory of the mask suddenly came back to her.

"I knew I had seen the mask before!" She muttered quietly to herself before realising she was not as alone as she had first thought.

Whether he was staying behind to check to see if she would be alright or even just stunned and perplexed at the Prince proclaiming that he was going back to Avalonia alone, Sabre was now looking at Fleurette curiously evidently catching what she had just said and now silently asking what she was going on about if she was reading his eyes correctly.

"I assumed it must have been the work of a famous designer, but non…It is the mask I once saw when I was lost in the mountains. At Arondight Heights, I believe" She explained to the swordsman. "I was just a young girl. I remember only that I found the mask so frightening. Why would the Queen wear such a mask?"

Sabre was curious about that as well yet only Her Majesty was the one who could shed some light on that mystery. Whatever the case, Fleurette was now sure that the Queen being unsurprised upon learning of her brother's disappearance to be of coincidence and was quite sure that she knew something about the malady that infected him.

"I will go to the castle, and I will demand from her the truth!" She declared out loud startling Sabre once more as she marched off after the Prince leaving Sabre to wonder just what was going on before following after her as well with a strong feeling that this day was not going to be over for a long while to come.

_**~#~#~#~**_

**Master strokes used: **Searing Slash, Cold Fission

_**~#~**_

_As you can probably tell by now, I have decided to update this one along with my still on-going HP fic & one other which I will hopefully have updated by the end of the month. Last chance for anyone wanting to put their input into what Fleurette's nickname for Sabre will be, folks ._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	4. Episode 3

_Disclaimer on chapter 1_

_**~#~#~#~**_

**The Mask**_**  
><strong>_

_**~#~**_

Despite the slight hassle he got from the guard who had temporally forgotten that Prince Anlace had arrive not long before him, Sabre made his way back along the road to his dwellings wanting to at least tell his father about what had happened in the forest before he headed up to the castle to find out how His Highness had gotten on with attempting to gain audience with his mother the Queen.

Too distracted he was by what had he had seen in the forest concerning Her Majesty, Sabre took no interest of the gossip floating about the Kingdom about the return of Fleurette, the girl he had met in the forest, or the fact that there were several townsfolk surrounding his abode for what looked like no apparent reason other than the fact that someone unfamiliar to them had just entered- more than likely a pretty female his father had chatted up recently.

Paying no heed to the crowd, Sabre slipped passed them and inside only to stop short after closing the door upon noticing the very girl from the forest sitting at the table opposite his father. The moment he had entered, Fleurette rose from her seat.

"There you are. I was waiting for you" She greeted Sabre warmly indicating that she had wanted to see _him_ rather than his old man apparently.

Surprised and curious, Sabre turned his gaze from Fleurette to his father who was just as in the dark about this as he was not to mention shocked that the girl was not here to see him but his son. With his father unable to tell him what he required, the young swordsman turned his questioning gaze onto the young lady once again.

"Pardon? How did I know this was your house?" Fleurette asked just to be sure she was reading Sabre's eyes correctly and taking his shocked reaction as an affirmative. "Well, I did not think that you lived in a shop…or at the church"

It was remarkably easy in truth, all she had to do was ask one of the townsfolk welcoming her back to Avalonia about a youth with untameable hair who rarely spoke and she was practically given a map to Sabre's dwellings. With pleasantries done with, Fleurette got down to the matter of why she had come to the home of the son of the hero Claymore.

"I have a request to ask of you. Will you accompany me to Mount Arondight?!" She asked of Sabre.

To the two males in the room, it was a puzzling question. Why ask the son of a hero when the hero was in the same room or before Sabre had even returned for that matter. Was it because Sabre had a better grasp of what was going on than his father or perhaps because she had already mentioned the mountain that dominated the centre of the island to him before returning to the kingdom? Regardless of the questions that were churning in his mind, Sabre decided to accept her offer feeling that she would explain all in good time.

Instantly, Fleurette's smile widened at his positive reply to her request.

"_Merci_!" She thanked him sweetly. "Now I am going to the church to see my old friends. You will rendezvous with me there later?"

Sabre merely nodded once more wanting to at least get his sword and shield checked out before going out on his latest of adventures he seemed to be having today. Satisfied things could not have gone any better had she tried Fleurette gracefully slipped passed Sabre on her way out of the hero's abode.

"_A Bientot_! See you at the church!" She waved cheerfully to Sabre before disappearing out the door.

Having watched the girl until she had vanished behind the front door, Sabre was taken completely unawares by his father cuffing him upside the head with his metal arm in what was supposed to have been a proud pat on the head.

"You've a keen eye for the ladies, eh, lad? Just like your dad" Claymore stated proudly before looking aghast as a thought came up. "No need to tell your mam I said that when she gets back, eh? - She'll only be ticked off. It's nowt but men's talk!"

While Claymore was all chuffed and laughing about his son already finding himself a fine looking lass so soon after becoming a man, said son bit back the painful groan that rose within as he picked himself up. Sure, he had taken a few blows before now, but that still did not mean getting clocked by his old man was not painful. At least it was a friendly pat although it was not much of a consolidation.

_**~#~**_

Fleurette felt like she could spend an eternity just standing there gazing at the statue of the Goddess adorning the altar as she looked back on her time here before her brother's condition arose.

She was only ten when she had discovered her talents in the magical healing arts and had wanted to become a nun to put her skills to good use while in the war against Xiphos. Despite her young age, Fleurette soon became popular among her peers even gaining the attention of the late King before his untimely death during the final battle against the Deathbringer.

Her reminiscence was soon interrupted by the sound of the church doors opening up behind her. Seeing as how she had asked Epee, an old friend and fellow nun, to allow no entry to anyone while she was here minus a certain swordsman, she had a pretty good idea who was standing behind her right now.

"I was training her to be a nun" She sighed sadly. "But then my brother got sick and…"

She had not long came of age when her brother Aruval came down with the mysterious illness. Wanting to commit fully to healing her brother, Fleurette abandoned the church and her duties and smuggled her brother out of Avalonia into the Galantyne Glades where they had lived together until his disappearance a few days ago.

"Ah, _oui_! I have not yet told you. I went to the castle, but Her Majesty would not see me" Fleurette said changing topics before her sadness overcame her. "Now I have no other choice. I have to uncover the truth for myself! I have to find out about the mask the queen wears"

She was sure that she had seen the same mask the Queen wore when she was lost on Mount Arondight a couple years ago searching for special mountain herbs that might help with her brother's ailment. To be sure of it, she intended to return to Mount Arondight and find it once more. Back then, however, she was lucky not to run in any monsters which were sure to be swarming the mountain now hence why she was requiring Sabre's skill with a blade- surely His Highness would not mind if she borrowed his handsome bodyguard for a while.

"And you…er, I forget. What do you call yourself? Will you tell me, cheri" She asked of Sabre or rather lied to be more precise.

Having received it from the same person who gave her directions to his home, Fleurette merely wanted to see if she could get him to speak seeing as she managed to get some reaction out of him earlier on. Therefore, she was not surprised when he did not reply to her question merely causing her to grin at the fun she could have trying to coax a word or two passed his lips.

"Hmm…_bon_. Anyway, perhaps I will call you…_Blade_. It is okay?" She inquired having thought of several nicknames that would suit him to a tee in case Sabre did not approve of one.

Surprisingly enough, Sabre had no qualms with the name finding it suitable given at how he was skilled with the namesake. Happy at his acceptance of her name for him, Fleurette shoed Sabre out of the church wanting to catch up with her old friends before they departed Avalonia and proceed to Mount Arondight where the answers she was looking for could hopefully aid them, Goddess willing.

Sadly, having not realised how much time could fly by merely catching up on what had happened since she had abandoned Avalonia, Fleurette had to make a mad dash from the church to the front gates where Sabre was patiently waiting for her to arrive evidently waiting for her before signalling for the gate keeper to open the gates apparently expecting something like this to happen. Grateful for the chance to get her breath back, Fleurette smiled appreciatively at Sabre as she collected herself.

"_Bon_! Let us depart to Arondight Heights" She said once she was ready leaving the gate keeper to puzzle over why the two would go there for a date?

_**~#~**_

Known as either Mount Arondight or Arondight Heights, the mountain that stood near the centre of the island region could have been a popular destination for couples wanting some quality time with their respected other if not for the swarms of varying monsters lurking within the grass, rivers and caves. Despite knowing this, Sabre and Fleurette bravely trekked up the worn path to the summit where they would be able to find the so called answers Fleurette claims it would bring them.

Until they reached their destination though, Fleurette decided to pass away the time striking up a conversation with her new travelling companion- after the threats of monsters had dulled obviously.

"So, are you always this quiet when you are with a girl?" She began soon after the latest skirmish with several orange blobs and fire monsters. "Is there a voice at all in there, Blade?"

Her reply from her travelling companion was a mere raise of one eyebrow as he glanced at her silently asking if she was joking or not.

"But of course I am" She assured him patting him on the arm. "It is just that you are so silent people must think you are a solid ghost or something…Does that not upset you or anything?"

Sabre merely shrugged his shoulders in response which translated to Fleurette as 'it does not trouble me' or something along those lines. He then stared questioningly at her wondering if what had happened back at his house was not a mere fluke or lucky coincidence.

"How can I tell what you are thinking? C'est simple!" Fleurette exclaimed brightly forcing Sabre to stop too curious about finding out how she could read him so easily.

"You see, Blade, while your lips may not be moving as much as some of us would love, your eyes on the other hand are telling me all that they are not" She explained taking his surprised state to step into his personal space as she stared into the two pools of onyx. "They tell me that you are a compassionate man, brave, courageous and never to be on the bad side of…"

By now Fleurette and Sabre's bodies were lightly pressed together, allowing the swordsman to catch a whiff of the girl's alluring perfume among a few other things his mind noted about her.

"And that is just at a glance…" She whispered in his ear. "Who knows what else I might find after a while, non?"

Finally realising the position they were in as well as the flirtatious tone of her voice, Sabre somehow managed to maintain his stoic nature as he stepped away from Fleurette and indicated with a toss of his head that they should press on before the monsters returned. While slightly upset that she had been able to get much of a rise out of him, Fleurette still smiled merrily as she followed after her silent companion- there was always later on, after all.

Continuing on in silence, save the occasional startled cry or blunt appraisal from Fleurette whenever monsters attacked them, the two soon found themselves near the riverside with no other way to go save back the way they came to the nearest fork.

After a few choice words in French, Fleurette looked apologetically at Sabre. "_Pardonner moi _, Blade. It has been so long since I was last here that I cannot quite remember how I got there last time"

Sabre seemed to be not as surprised as Fleurette about becoming lost. Assuring her that he did not blame her for their predicament, the swordsman walked over to the river's edge and caught sight of what appeared to be a make shift raft further downstream that looked to be intact.

Confirming his suspicions upon reaching the craft, Sabre looked to Fleurette once more this time silently asking her if they should use it to go downstream and see if they could find the way forward from further down.

"Our first date and you take me on a cruise downstream? I did not know you could be such a romantic, _mon cher_" Fleurette teased as she accepted Sabre's hand to step onto the raft.

She was quick to latch onto Sabre's left arm once casting off and at the mercy of the river and Goddess. Instead of attempting to make her let go, Sabre allowed her to cling to him while positioning his legs so that his weight was evenly balanced on the rocking raft.

Despite the handicap, Sabre was still able to take out the few air born monsters, beaked goblins with wings on their backs and cutlasses in hand, and deftly clip their wings before they could score a hit on him or Fleurette who was doing all she could just to stay on the raft as the sharp corners of the river kept forcing the raft to go near vertical at their increasing speed.

Eventually, the river soon calmed down while the monsters seemed to take the hint and leave them alone…

Or perhaps they had just decided to wait until they had gone over the waterfall up ahead and feast on their carcasses as they drifted lifelessly after the plunge.

"_Sacre bleu_!" Fleurette gasped upon realising the danger just ahead of them.

With no apparent way of escaping from their predicament, all Fleurette could do was scream as the raft went over the edge of the waterfall and plummeted down into the waters frothy depths far below.

_**~#~**_

If anyone were to ask them what had happened, Fleurette was unsure of whether or not she could have told them. Having closed her eyes while tightening her grip on Sabre's arm, she did not see the swordsman raise his sword his with his free arm while pulling the arm she was clasping out of her grip and wrap it tightly round her waist anchoring her more securely to him before bringing his blade down against the rising ground.

The explosion and force of the Master Stroke technique colliding with the pool at the bottom of the waterfall slowed their fall just enough that the two would survive the drop although still leaving them soaked and, in Fleurette's case, shocked at what they had just went through and lived to tell about.

Barely able to make it several steps inland after Sabre let go of her, the former nun collapsed to her knees while her saviour walked on ahead to check out the pathway between the rising cliffs, scouting to see if there were any monsters lying in wait for them, while she caught her breath and regained her strength after her near death experience. In all honesty, Fleurette had thought that that was it for them when they went over. Was it really thanks to Sabre's prowess or did the Goddess have other fates in mind for the two?

Finally recovered enough to move on, Fleurette picked herself up and jogged over to where Sabre was waiting for her at the foot of the mountain path that would take them to the summit, Goddess willing, when what looked like a large, hairy yellow coconut on stubby legs and oversized arms landed before her swinging around a club that could easily kill her in one blow. Luckily for Fleurette, the creature was only able to raise its club above its head before collapsing in a heap after a fatal blow from Sabre's sword.

"_Incroyable_" She uttered as she stared not only at the one before her but two more that were now mere corpses after falling to Sabre's blade which had just been returned to its sheath. "I am beginning to wonder how I survived the mountain when I was here last"

It was an understandable reaction given the amount of monsters the two had come across since setting foot on the foot of the mountain and, as they continued to climb the mountain pathway, they had added winged chimera creatures to the list to the list of monsters they faced as well as the now familiar assortment of monsters such as fire sprites, rolling, exploding rocks and a bizarre creature that imitated a ship's anchor.

Despite this, Fleurette continued to take whatever chances she could on this trip to coax a word past Sabre's lips.

"So, Blade, is this the only way I shall ever find myself in your arms? Perhaps we should go over waterfalls more often, _non_?" She teased brushing arms with Sabre as they continued up the pathway.

In reply, Sabre threw Fleurette a look that clearly told her that he was not going to be doing that on a daily basis for her own amusement causing the girl to laugh slightly.

"Do not take everything I say so seriously, Blade. I am just teasing" She told him wishing that her travelling partner did not need to wield a shield also so that his non sword arm could be free for her to take his hand. "Surely, you have heard your parents bicker and tease one another from time to time, _non_?"

Sabre merely shook his head indicating that either he was never around when his parents bickered, most likely after his father came home late from the tavern drunk as a skunk, or that his mother was rarely around much. It was not that she had passed away during the war against Xiphos or from some natural illness it was just that his mother was like a spirit of the wind, rarely in one place for too often. She still visited from time to time although that all depended on the weather and phase of the moon during the voyage home.

"At least you still have your parents. _Mon frère et moi_ lost ours while we were still young" Fleurette sighed sadly unable to even recall the faces of her mamma and papa.

Seeing as how Fleurette was beginning to close herself off as her reminisces made her all melancholic, Sabre surprised her by suddenly stepping in front of her and bringing a hand up to her face using a finger to lift the corners of her mouth into a smile causing her to laugh slightly as she caught the silent message he was telling her: stay strong and smile.

"Even in cheering girls up you remain silent" She giggled finding it so like Sabre to do something like that and sweet at the same time.

As the two continued up the path to a rope bridge leading to a tunnel that lead further upwards, Goddess willing, Fleurette silently vowed that she would not give up on getting Sabre to talk even if she could not do so here on the mountain.

_**~#~**_

After navigating the tunnels and finally finding their way topside, Sabre and Fleurette eventually found themselves near the summit of the mountain only to be greeted by a blanket of fog that covered everything beyond the clearing preventing them from seeing Avalonia and even the mountain situated on the north-eastern side of the island.

"It is strange…I am sure I saw it over on that mountain…" Fleurette muttered trying to recall where she had seen _it_ while trying to peer through the fog at the same time.

Squinting through the fog himself, Sabre could barely make out the outline of the neighbouring mountain before his sixth sense flared in warning making him grab hold of Fleurette and dive to the side as a winged creature suddenly swooped in low where the Lolita was previously standing at a speed that would have knocked her clean over the edge.

"Who are you!?" The creature cackled flapping its wings at a steady pace to remain aloft. "What business have humans here?"

Picking themselves up, Sabre and Fleurette stared up at the winged creature that looked a bizarre cross between a griffon and a garuda. Whatever this creature was, it was intelligent enough to know that remaining airborne would keep it out of Sabre's range.

"Lord Xiphos' demise does not give you the right to roam wherever you please" It cawed before swooping at them again forcing them to duck out of the way once more.

"Who is this foul squawker, a remnant of the Deathbringer's demonic army?" Fleurette cursed as she picked herself up again only to scream as she spotted the remnant swooping down at her again.

Stepping in front of her as he grabbed the handle of his sword, Sabre drew and sliced at the winged creature as it came in close only missing due to the creature veering off to the side upon seeing the naked steel coming down at it.

Undaunted by the fact that it almost lost more than just a few feathers to the sword swinging human, the winged creature tirelessly circled the pair gauging their strengths and making a few dives at them deliberately coming up short so as to avoid the blade of the swordsman easily sensing that he was the more dangerous of the two at this moment in time yet lacked any magical abilities. As for the other one, the blonde female wielding some sort of staff, she seemed more of a magic user probably skilled in healing spells seeing as she had yet to attack making her nothing more than an irritating nuisance than a threat.

Confident in what it had ascertained about the two humans, the envoy of Xiphos swooped off down the side of the mountain leaving Sabre and Fleurette baffled by their foe turning tail and, for all intents and purposes, retreating.

Indeed puzzled by their foe's sudden retreat, Sabre and Fleurette knew they had not seen the last of the winged envoy but were not expecting said creature to return with another monster in its talons. Having already encountered orcs while in the forest at the foot of Mount Arondight, Sabre was easily able to overcome the new foe yet was unable to turn in time to avoid or block the sneak attack the envoy delivered to his back knocking him clean off his feet and almost over the edge of the clearing had he not caught himself in time.

"Scuttle back to whence you came!" The envoy squawked as it swooped off to find another monster to distract the swordsman allowing Fleurette time to heal Sabre's injury as he pulled himself to his feet again.

With a rough grasp of his foe's strategy, Sabre was more than ready for the winged envoy when it returned with another creature in its talons. Making swift work of the extra monster, the swordsman began spinning his blade in circles above his head as he turned to face the envoy as it swooped in for another attack of its own. Taking the brunt of the attack with his shield, Sabre brought his lightning charged sword down upon the envoy's head dealing a fatal blow that sent it spiralling down the mountain top more likely to already be dead before its body crashed far down below.

That was not to say that the monster's slayer was not injured in their final conflict. Despite blocking the attack, Sabre's shield arm was nearly knocked clean from its joint from the blow and was still reeling slightly from the first blow he had taken from the envoy. Fortunately for him, his travelling partner was skilled in the art of magical healing and was swiftly at his side healing his injuries while mental speculating over how fearsome the remaining monsters were in the world despite the fall of their master.

_Thank you_ Sabre's eyes relayed to his healer even breaking his stoic mask to smile slightly at her to which Fleurette shook her head as the two got to their feet.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Blade, without you, I could not have faced him" Fleurette confessed smiling back at him close enough to wrap her arms around his neck before her eyes lit up. "Ah! Oui! It was over there!"

Reluctantly leaving the swordsman's space, Fleurette suddenly darted off towards the edge of the clearing not even caring if the slight wind she kicked up in her dash played with her skirt nearly giving Sabre a teasing glimpse of what the light fabric covered as he followed behind her in confusion.

"Look! You see the mountain?" Fleurette asked excitedly pointing at the outline of the neighbouring mountain. "If you look at the side of it…"

Her voice faded out as she realised that, in this fog, only a vague outline of the mountain could be depicted and nothing more. Disheartened, Fleurette was about to give up on ever finding _it_ again when, as if by the Goddess' intervention Herself, the sun seemed to intensify its rays and permeate the fog dispelling it and allowing the two travellers to see the mountain in its entirety.

"_Voila_! This is just how it happened when I was younger. Do you see it, the carving?" Fleurette asked pointing at a smoothed portion of the mountain which could now easily be depicted now that the fog had cleared.

Even from where he stood, Sabre could easily make out three people- a knight, mage and priestess- standing bravely against a larger creature that could only be recognised as Xiphos, the Deathbringer.

"Before, I was too young to comprehend the meaning of it. But now I see- it depicts a battle against the Deathbringer" Fleurette explained to Sabre. "It seems that Xiphos attacked humanity long before our time. And the people who defeated them then, they carved this scene"

Unsurprisingly, Sabre said nothing as he took this in. Yet she knew he was now wondering what she was also pondering: If Xiphos was defeated before, was he going to return once more sometime in the future regardless of how near or far?

As shocking as that was, it was obsolete compared to what the swordsman discovered next with the Lolita's aid.

"Look at the mask the Deathbringer is wearing, is it not familiar?"

Now that Fleurette mentioned it, upon truly gazing at the face of the Deathbringer, Sabre could have sworn he had seen that very mask just recently barely seconds after meeting up with the girl beside him- it was practically a replica of the mask Her Majesty the Queen was wearing!

Did this mean that the Queen was under the spell of the Deathbringer? Even if she were not possessed, why would she don such a headpiece to visit Fleurette's brother who had aided in the monstrosity's defeat five years ago to the day?

"_Ma Deesse_! We have to do something! The people of Avalonia know nothing of this!" Fleurette swore coming to the same conclusion as Sabre.

With those thoughts in mind, Sabre paid little attention to Fleurette's hand clasping hold of the hand of his sword arm as the two raced back the way they came towards the kingdom.

_**~#~#~#~**_

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	5. SOPA Notice

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Forever Free Evergreen


	6. Episode 4

_Disclaimer is on chapter one_

_**~#~#~#~**_

**Torment**

_**~#~**_

No sooner had the two returned to Avalonia, the two travellers cared little for the fatigue they felt as they went their separate ways. While Fleurette made a beeline for the palace to confront Prince Anlace about what they had discovered about the Queen and the mask, Sabre took a more roundabout route that had him passing the blacksmith's shop wanting to get his sword looked at and hopefully repaired in time for events yet to come.

With his side quest done for now, Sabre quickly made his way to the castle to see how things were faring with Fleurette and if she had managed to convince Prince Anlace of what they had found. Reaching the foyer, Sabre was greeted by Colonel Cutlass who was looking quite perplexed about something.

"You won't believe this, but His Highness, Prince Anlace and Minister Misericord are currently being briefed in the throne room by _Fleurette_, of all people!" The Colonel told the lad before he could ask what was wrong. "What in the world is going on? Do you know?"

Even if Sabre was going to answer and explain what was happening to their Queen, and quite possibly the kingdom if nothing was done, he was unable to do so as a soldier came crashing through the doors looking as if he had just been chased by the Deathbringer himself.

"Col-Colonel Cutlass! A fearsome beast has been sighted in the waters to the east!" The soldier panted while trying to catch his breath.

"Not more unusual activity!" The Colonel cursed beginning to ponder if something sinister was afoot on their island. Still, of the current events in play, this was one he and his men could take care of. "Dispatch troops to the area at once. To battle, fellows! To battle!"

"No need, Colonel. I'll go"

Heads turned as one in the direction of the still open doors to the foyer where Claymore had just entered evidently having caught sight of the soldier dashing through the kingdom towards the castle and had decided to follow for curiosity's sake.

"Unless you think I mightn't be up to it?" The hero added either in jest or challenge.

"On the contrary, sir, nothing would fill me with greater confidence!" The Colonel replied already sounding as if the battle was already won now that Claymore had offered to go take care of whatever creature had dared disturb their peace.

"Then I'd best be on my way" Claymore said as he made to leave before finally catching sight of his son in the background. "Oh! So this is where you've been hiding lad. Glad I ran into you- I could do with a _hand_!"

Sabre just barely managed to refrain from groaning at his father's joke. Granted, Claymore was making light of his disability, but those jokes were still terrible.

"Right then! How's about you tell your old man about your date with that pretty lass on the way there, eh?" Claymore suggested wrapping one arm around his son's shoulders and guiding him out of the castle regardless of whether or not Sabre wished to go. "An nay keepin anything from me- nothing's left out in a talk between men about their women!"

It was one of those rare moments when emotion actually showed up on Sabre's face. In this case, a faint blush coupled with an embarrassing glance away from his father at what the old man was implying. At least, that was the case until Claymore dropped the act.

"I just had a skinful and I'm feeling none too steady" Claymore admitted seriously his breath confirming his story. "But you'll prop me up, eh, lad?"

"…"

_**~#~**_

The trip to Secace Seacove, the location where the beast was last spotted, took longer than normal to get under way solely for the reason that Sabre had decided to wait until his equipment had been properly mended by the blacksmith giving his father a small window of opportunity to have a quick lie down and hopefully sleep off some of the drink he had downed beforehand.

Despite his son's kindness, he was still feeling under the influence as the boat they had used to enter the cave rocked to one side as it hit land. Still, it was his own fault in the first place.

"This is the cove where they saw beast" Claymore said as he stepped out of the boat after his son. "It all smells a bit fishy to me. And it reeks of monsters too"

Sabre paid no attention to his father's humour, instead drawing his sword as he cautiously walked further into the underground cove.

Despite being known as a cove, Secace Seacove was more of a flooded underground labyrinth rumoured to have once been much larger until the ocean levels rose up to flood most of the tunnels and introduce sea beasts to the land dwellers. Despite this, some braved venturing into these tunnels in search of lost and forgotten treasures- sadly, only a small handful of them returned to tell the tale.

Regardless of those tales and rumours often talked about back at the pub during rainy days, the brave team of father and son ventured forth to seek out this strange new creature that's said to be causing trouble lately. While unable to swing a sword as efficiently due to his prosthetic limb, Claymore was still able to lend a hand in banishing the creatures that dared attack him and his son with spells he had self-learnt so as to still be useful during times of battle whereas Sabre's prowess with a blade allowed him to cut through any monster foolish enough to get in his way.

The trouble clearly was not the monsters, unless you counted the quantity that accosted the two, but more of trying to find the beast among the monsters as they searched the caves still traversable without having to get one's feet wet. After what seemed like an age had passed while underground, the two warriors eventually found themselves entering a cave larger than those they had previously been in harbouring an underground lake complete with waterfall and a strange creature up ahead that clearly stood out from those they had met and bested earlier.

"Aye, that's it. The scaly beast that's been causing all the trouble" Claymore whispered as he stared at the creature from afar squinting slightly as a thought came over him. "Is it just me, or does it seem a bit…_human_?"

Studying the beast himself, Sabre had to agree with his father on that one. While clearly an aquatic monster, complete with shiny scales that glistened when wet, the way it stood and held itself definitely made it look human-like even if the tail did prevent one from truly believing such. And yet…it was clearly wearing the remains of human leggings. Perhaps it had ventured into the sunlight to procure items that would help it pass off as a human, perchance?

Any further time for studies and speculation was dashed as the creature finally took notice of its unwanted guests and came at them claws and fangs bared.

_**~#~**_

The second boat had barely hit the bank before one of its two passengers jumped off and make for the tunnel directly in front of her with the sounds of battle echoing off the walls urging her further onwards. Quickly hauling the boat ashore so that it rested alongside the one Sabre and Claymore used, the second passenger made haste to catch up with the first, both of them hoping to reach the father and son team before it was too late.

_**~#~**_

Unlike the creatures they had previously encountered, this one seemed to a lot fiercer and cunning not to mention faster. Jumping in close and lashing out at both Sabre and Claymore with lethal blows from its claws and feet, the creature then jumped back far enough to avoid Sabre's counter attack followed by a backflip that sent if right into the lake before Claymore could strike it with a spell.

"This blighter knows how to fight, I'll give it that" Claymore grudgingly admitted as the two stood back to back awaiting the creature's next assault.

Sabre merely grunted in reply as his eyes scanned the lake trying to predict where the creature may next appear.

Shooting out of the water, the creature struck out at them again forcing Claymore to dive to the side while Sabre blocked the attack with his shield causing the creature to stagger back at the unexpected resistance. Taking the opening, Sabre lashed out with his blade only narrowly missing as the creature jumped back to avoid the attack and even evaded the fireball Claymore launched at it as it dove back underwater.

Before either father or son could prepare themselves for the next attack, the creature struck again this time landing a dropkick on Sabre who, despite blocking the attack with his shield, was sent skidding along the ground. Turning its attention on the senior of the two, the creature quickly dove to one side as Claymore unleashed a powerful lightning spell at it.

"Bleedin eck! And I tell my son to aim before he strikes!" Claymore cursed as he shot fire and lightning spells at the creature all of which missing but at least kept it from the lake where it could hide away and recover- or even escape without their knowing.

Becoming infuriated with Claymore's assault, the creature ceased in its attempt to retreat and instead charged at the man. Seeing as how he now had the creature's undivided attention, Claymore waited until his enemy was practically in front of him before summoning a wall of fire between them.

Grimacing in pain just from the heat of the blaze, the creature took the chance to make a break for the lake only to discover too late that, while Claymore entertained it, Sabre took the chance to ready a Master-stroke technique. Stabbing his blade into the ground, Sabre turned all he saw before him into frozen tundra which he then cleaved in two with a single swing of his sword sending a fissure like crack along the ground to where the creature was.

Snarling as he was sent catapulting into the air, the creature groaned as it landed at the feet of Claymore who was preparing to make the final blow.

"Shame you had to learn your lesson the hard way, eh? No one gets the better of Claymore and son!" Claymore proclaimed as he made to unleash the spell that would send the creature to the afterlife to meet its Master.

"_Arrete_!" A familiar voice called out.

Seeming to appear out of nowhere, the stranger stood between Claymore and the creature.

"Stop! Don't do it!" She pleaded standing her ground against the hero of Avalonia.

"How do these lasses always track me down?" Claymore muttered before finally realising who it was that stood before him.

"Please, do not kill him!" Fleurette begged. "He's my brother!"

Not even Sabre could keep the shock and surprise from his face at the girl's words. This creature that she was defending was Aruval, her brother? Granted, it looked human in appearance but it looked nothing like the monk who fought alongside Claymore and Anlace's late father.

"Give over, lass! That there's a monster!" Claymore said once he found his voice again bluntly saying what Sabre was thinking.

"Fleur…ette…" The creature croaked evidently weak from the battle against Claymore and his son. "You have…come…"

Without a second glance, Fleurette turned her back on Claymore to focus her attention on her injured brother.

"Aruval, why…?" She asked quietly.

"Regard…this body…It…is worse, I think? Since…I left you" The creature the Lolita declared to be her brother said as he struggled to his feet.

"But, Aruval…" Fleurette began as she tried to get closer to her brother.

"Do not approach me!" Aruval snapped taking a step back to keep distance from his worried sister. "I-I cannot c-control my body. Xiphos has, has…"

Feeling himself slip away further, Aruval abandoned all conversation and ran off, diving into the murky waters and disappearing from view. Desperately trying to follow after him, Fleurette collapsed to her knees at the water's edge her tears falling from her eyes to mix with the water lapping the land.

"What the heck's happened to Aruval?" Claymore voiced slowly trying to wrap his head around the sudden turn of events. "It's Fleurette, isn't it, lass? Can you shed any light on it?"

All that could be heard was the roar of waterfall until Fleurette managed to compose herself.

"It was about a year ago. My brother was suddenly hit by a high fever. Ever since that time, his body began to be covered in scales" She began her voice barely any louder than that of the waterfall. "I tried to heal him with my magic, but…it was no use. Together we left Avalonia to live in the forest, where no one would see him"

Not once did she lose hope despite being unable to heal him. So long as he still lived, she had vowed to the Goddess that she would find a way to treat the malady racking his body. And then, just the day before her home in the forest became a spot for certain tourists, he had disappeared on her seemingly vanishing into thin air as it were.

"By heck! Of all the things to happen to the poor lad!" Claymore swore ashamed to have not noticed the trouble his comrade in arms was in and the lack of help he could provide for him then and now.

"Upon learning that the creature sighted near the coast was notable for its scales, Fleurette became extremely agitated. Yet more so when she discovered that you had already been dispatched to subjugate it" Anlace explained who had kept back until now. "Thank the Goddess for our timely arrival- though these are not joyous times, I realise"

"How about what the lad said? Didn't Aruval mention something about the Deathbringer?" Claymore brought up recalling both Aruval's words and the Deathbringer's appearance which bore an uncanny resemblance to how Aruval now looked now that he thought about it. "Does this mean we _didn't_ destroy Xiphos after all? Will someone tell me what the heck's going on here!?"

Despite all three of them having had some experience of events coinciding with what was going on just now during their recent trips out of Avalonia, Sabre, Anlace nor Fleurette was unable to properly explain to Claymore what they thought might be happening nor how or why it was happening.

"The mask…" Fleurette begun yet remained unsure as how to continue.

"Yes, the mask! It is surely the cause of all this!" Anlace proclaimed either catching on to what Fleurette was trying to suggest or coming up with the theory on his own. "We must find Mother and plead with her to diverse herself of it!"

"We're with you, Anlace! Xiphos is behind this! No doubt about it!" Claymore declared as he followed after the tad too enthusiastic prince leaving his son to bring up the rear once Fleurette was ready to leave herself.

Despite once again being alone with her hero, all Fleurette could do was cry as she looked down at the necklace she held in one hand. At one time, it had hung around the neck of her brother her last remaining relative. Now he too had been taken from her by the Deathbringer.

"Don't let go of it" A gentle voice told her. "We will get him back"

Nodding at the words, Fleurette's eyes widened considerably as she whipped round to locate the source of the voice who was now walking to the entrance of the cave where he would wait until she was ready to leave.

_**~#~#~#~**_


	7. Episode 5

_Disclaimer is on chapter one_

_**~#~#~#~**_

**The Tower**

_**~#~**_

It was an anxious guard who greeted Sabre and Fleurette when they returned to Avalonia.

"Prince Anlace and your father just rushed past on their way to the castle. Has something happened?" He inquired looking from Sabre to Fleurette.

Unsure if it they should explain what was happening in case a panic spread through the kingdom, the two youths merely nodded in response confirming the guard's suspicions. Deciding he had kept them detained long enough, the guard urged them to head over to the castle where Claymore and Prince Anlace were undoubtedly seeking out the Queen while they dawdled about.

Upon reaching the throne room, both swordsman and healer were surprised to find the Prince and Claymore gathered around Minister Misericorde with the Queen nowhere in sight.

"Welcome back" The minister greeted them as they approached. "I expect you've heard the news, as it is on everyone's lips. Her Majesty, Queen Curtana, has gone missing!"

This was news to them. Having rushed straight to the castle, none of them had bothered to listen to the gossip flitting through the townsfolk and catch up on what had been happening since before their last outing.

"Or, er…rather more accurately…um…ventured into the Tower of Mirrors" The minister corrected causing all heads to incline towards the ceiling where the great tower rose above them.

"But Mother always forbade me from going anywhere near it!" The prince argued.

"Indeed she did, Your Highness. As did I. For it is said the tower has sealed within it many monsters"

"May I ask something?" Fleurette spoke up. "Why do you have such a tower? When was it constructed?"

"Well, the tower was, in fact- contrary to popular belief- er…in layman's terms…I haven't the foggiest!" Misericorde eventually admitted. "Only the royal family is privy to such information"

"But I know nothing about it!" Anlace claimed panicking as fearsome thoughts took over his mind: Was he adopted, unworthy or, Goddess have mercy on him, _Illegitimate_?

"Oh, give over it, lad! It's just because you're too young. I'm sure your mam's planning on telling you when you take the throne" Claymore assured the grieving prince before he did something foolish before bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. "Enough talk. It's time for action! We need to get inside that tower sharpish"

The prince, swordsman and healer nodded their heads in mutual agreement. They had wasted enough time talking about things that have happened. Now was the time to act before the Queen, no doubt under the Deathbringer's influence, did something that could spell their doom.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Minister Misericorde seemed quite pleased with their determination.

"Splendid! I was beginning to think I'd have to bow and scrape and compose a persuasive speech and…well…_ask_ you!" Misericorde chortled jovially as he moved over to the throne and examined the back of it.

Confused and unable to fathom what the minister was doing, the others merely watched on as Minister Misericorde examined, probed and prodded at the throne until a satisfactory click could be heard followed closely by the sounds of gears moaning into motion.

"When her Majesty went to open the tower some time ago, I, er …had a little peak!" The minister shamefully admitted as the back wall slid away to reveal a set of double oak doors that undoubtedly granted passage into the Tower of Mirrors.

Without hesitation, Claymore, Sabre, Prince Anlace and Fleurette strode passed the minister, through the doors and into the tower.

"We are all depending on you to save Her Majesty!" Misericorde called after them. "Goddesspeed!"

_**~#~**_

Despite being called the Tower of Mirrors, there were not as many of said item inside as people assumed there to be. In short, the tower was more like a large scale version of tower staircases with more impressive décor and architecture than its greatly smaller brethren. However, only one member of the group seemed to be interested in its design while another was fixated on a person who had entered not so long before them.

"Hurry! We mustn't tarry!" Anlace urged snapping Fleurette out of her musings as he made to dash up the stairs until Claymore's prosthetic hand came down on his shoulder and damn well nearly dislocating it.

"Hold yer horses there, lad, this ain't exactly Galantyne yer gallivanting into here!" He warned the prince.

"But Mama-!"

"Ain't going nowhere but to the roof of this place which is where we'll likely find her if we don't catch up beforehand" Claymore cut over knowing just what the Prince would say. "For now, we're sticking together: Lad, you're up front; Anlace, you 'n the lass stay close behind an' I'll take the back"

"Um…How do you know zis tower _has_ a roof?" Fleurette asked uncertainly.

"Cause I doubt this place only stops at the Goddess' front door" Was the reply as he ushered her and the Prince forward whereas Sabre was already halfway up the first of many set of stairs they were to be venturing up before finding the Queen.

By the time the rest of the group had caught up to Sabre, the swordsman had already cut his way through a swarm of lost souls and several phantom fencers, invisible swordsmen where only there cloak and sword can be seen. He would have continued on further by himself had both Fleurette and his father not advised him to stick close to them so as they could fight also and give him a chance to rest something that was almost foreign to him since he had woken up this morning.

Despite the adrenaline coursing through him like a fast flowing river, Sabre decided to humour their request which turned out to be a very wise decision several flights of stairs later when a bone baron came charging down the stairs before them leaving a broken and unusable staircase in its wake before being cut down as well forcing the group to take an alternate path that lead them to outside of the tower.

"Bleedin heck!" Claymore swore as he cautiously peered over the brink to the kingdom far below them. "That's one fall I don't want to make"

"One wrong step passed here and we just might" Anlace remarked noting the narrow pathway that lead away along the tower wall barely wide enough for a person to use.

It still did not prevent him from soldiering on although it did mean that any monster encounters had to be dealt with via magic making Sabre, whose sole skill was in swordplay, feel useless unless one if the monsters got close enough for him to cut down which, unfortunately, did not happen on this such occasion.

Fortunately, both for Sabre and the others, the small ledge around the tower's perimeter lead to an opening that lead back inside the tower allowing them all to breathe easy again as they continued onwards and upwards to the top of the abysmally tall tower. Cutting through the monsters that attacked them en route, the group eventually came upon a pair of solid stone doors that stopped them in their tracks more efficiently than the monsters.

"Open, blast it!" Anlace commanded unleashing a powerful fireball at the door when it looked like the combined strength of the three men could not make it budge an inch.

"It's no good, lads! This thing's more stubborn than me wife- An 'at's saying something" Claymore sighed in frustration. After coming all this way…

"But Mama could be right behind this door!" Anlace proclaimed ignoring Fleurette as she squeezed by the two men to squint at the scribbles on one of the shields adorned on the door.

"…'hold courage'…'hearts'…'step in'...'void'…" She muttered out loud the parts she could read.

"Say again, lass?" Claymore inquired overhearing the Lolita.

"Zis writing here, it says something about being brave and stepping into something but, I cannot make out ze rest of ze babble" Fleurette explained waving her hand at the scribbles. "_C'est agacant_!"

"Cursing ain't gonna help us here, 'at's for sure" Claymore muttered scratching his beard as he went over what she just told them. He was beginning to think that Her Highness would have been found right here where they were had it not been for Xiphos controlling her.

He was suddenly pulled from his frustrations when Sabre patted his shoulder wanting his attention for something. Turning to face his son, Claymore was surprised to see that he was not looking at him but down the corridor where the passage ended at a gaping hole leading outside and the rather large drop beyond. Other than that, there was nothing else around, living or otherwise

"Have you gone daft, lad? There's nothing there but open sky" Claymore pointed out.

Keeping his silence, Sabre walked the length of the passage towards the opening and peered down either oblivious or ignoring the looks he was now getting from the rest of them. The question Fleurette was about to ask became a shriek as Sabre, before anyone could react or realise it, stepped over the edge and disappear from view.

Scrapping her knees as she skidded to a halt at the edge, Fleurette leaned precariously over to even catch a glimpse of the swordsman's shrinking figure only to gasp when she saw him wave up to her and the others from the platform not so far below them.

"By heck!" Claymore swore when he spotted his son alive and well. There was no doubt in his mind Sabre had gotten his courage from his mother as he himself needed all of his and then some just to propose to her all those years back.

Whether due to anger or relief at seeing him alive and well, Fleurette quickly followed his lead and dropped down not caring if she gave the silent swordsman an unobstructed view as she dropped down beside him and all but swore and cursed to castrate him in a foreign tongue if he tried something like that to her again.

"How in the Goddess' name did you know there was this ledge here?" Anlace inquired of Sabre as he stared from the swordsman to the doorway behind him that, Goddess willing, would lead them further upwards.

Sabre merely shrugged once, indicating he did not, before walking on ahead of them followed closely by Fleurette who clearly did not want him to leave her sight for one moment longer while they were here. Shocked at his answer, Anlace almost did not follow after them as he took in the fact that, not only did Sabre take a blind leap of faith, but had no knowing of whether or not his action would lead him to answers or to the Goddess' open arms as she welcomed him to the Next Life.

_**~#~**_

None of them knew how long they had been climbing. Even with the few times they had to risk the outer pathways of the tower, all they could see was the endless blue sky above the sea of clouds sometimes with the sun in view others on the opposite side, they could not properly tell how long they had been traversing the levels. As fatigue began to rear its ugly head upon them, adrenaline quickly flushed it away as the familiar voice of Her Majesty could be heard at the top of the staircase they were currently climbing.

Surging forward ahead of the rest of them, despite Claymore's warning, Anlace appeared at the top of the staircase just in time to see his mother complete some sort of chant in front of what was probably the largest mirror in the tower. Unlike all the other mirrors in the tower however, the one before Her Majesty appeared to have magical properties the exact qualities unknown but likely to contain akin to a doorway that bridged their world to the fabled Mirror World, an unknown realm from which the monsters first spawned according to lore of old.

Why Her Majesty, or rather his possessed mother, wished to go to such a world, he did not know. What Anlace did know was that action had to be taken now to prevent her from leaving him and their Kingdom fearfully forever. Sadly, his pleas to her fell on deaf ears and he dared not risk a spell in case he harmed her.

A rush of wind and a flash of silver lining an arc clean down the centre of the mask adorning Her Majesty's face were the only indications Anlace was aware of the Sabre had made his attempt of returning his mother to them until noticing the swordsman land before him while sheathing his blade soon followed by the mask landing in two pieces by Sabre's clean cut then Her Majesty who dropped lightly to the floor before collapsing in front of them all.

Even though he got to her first, Anlace was abruptly shoved aside by Fleurette who was, by far, the professional healer of the group compared to the rest of them.

"She is merely asleep" She quickly told the fretting prince to appease and calm him down some gaining a sigh of relief from Claymore at the remarkable news.

Even more remarkable than the fact that she was alive were that no mark blemished her face from when the cut was made.

"_Rash…So very rash…"_

The deep voice humouring them from everywhere and nowhere put the group on edge as they peered every which way trying to pin the source.

"_But thank you, I've waited an age for the mask to be compromised"_ The voice continued a dark silhouette formed in front of the mirror. _"I am _Xiphos_. Your kind know me as the Bringer of Death- but let us not forget terror misery and despair"_

"But…we defeated him! We put our lives on the line to destroy that fiend!" Claymore said after overcoming the shock of this…_ghost_ claiming to be the Deathbringer.

"_Destroyed me? I was merely resting, safely hidden inside your human companions"_ Xiphos chuckled darkly the two red slits for eyes crinkling in what could be assumed as a dark grin at the look of shock then anger on Claymore's face as he put together what he meant. _"Angry Claymore? Perchance you are unhappy with my choice of vessel- slighted even?"_

His answer came in the reply of fireballs and explosive spells from both Claymore and Anlace both clearly provoked by his words to them. Yet, as the dust settled, his incorporeal form remained untouched.

"_I confess, I too was less than pleased when this one confined me inside her body with the Rorrim Mask. It was not something I had foreseen…"_ Xiphos admitted grudgingly gazing at the prone form of the Queen. "_But five years was enough for me to recover. And now I am free! Witness the beginning of a new reign of terror!"_

Leaving his laughter as a farewell gift, the apparition swiftly vanished to parts unknown. As if by magic, his departure heralded the stirrings of Queen Curtana promptly bringing Anlace back to her side as she arose once more and swiftly brought her hands to her face upon noticing something was missing.

"What has become of the Rorrim Mask!?" She whispered hoarsely her voice unused properly for many a day.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. You're safe now. That's the most important thing" Claymore assured her. "There any chance of telling us what's been going on here?"

"The spirit of Xiphos was inside of me. Perhaps since the very moment we defeated him in battle five years ago. When I realised this, I began searching for a way to free myself from his influence" Curtana explained curtly pointing to the two pieces of what was once the mask adorning her face now residing in the hands of Fleurette. "What I discovered was this mask. The Rorrim mask, created for the sole purpose of _subduing_ the Deathbringer"

At her words, Sabre and Fleurette shared a glance. Having ventured up Arondight Heights and seen the carving of Xiphos wearing the mask, they had assumed it was his thus being the reason why the Queen had been so distant and secretive. Instead, if what Her Majesty said was true, it actually depicted the brave souls on the carving _forcing_ the mask onto the Deathbringer. Having believed the former, Sabre had rent it in two assuming it were possessing the Queen not the reverse.

Even Sabre had to grimace at this blunder he had unwittingly made and no one could blame him for it.

"Why in the world didn't you tell me any of this before, Curtana?" Claymore asked only to be shocked when Anlace stepped in front of his mother as if to protect her.

"Did you not tell me Mother would have her reasons, Claymore? I will not allow you to apportion of blame upon Mama" He warned the Hero heatedly.

Despite the seriousness of the moment, Curtana, for the first time in days, chuckled at her child's antics.

"My dear boy…" She fondly sighed.

"'I vill not allow you a portion of blame on Mama!' 'Oh my dear boy!' All zis emotions makes me vant to vomit!" Declared a disgusted voice from above putting them all on edge.

Dropping down from above, the fiendish creature swatted the group away with the large trident like weapon while a flock bat-like gremlins swooped down.

"I am _Großmesser_!" The purple wolf-bat hybrid declared with a large belch. "I know vot you're sinking: Vy do I haf a big fork, not a big Knife!? Vell…I just do, ja?"

Ignoring the four warriors and mages who were being entertained by his minions, Großmesser turned his attention to Curtana who was defenceless against him.

"Xiphos has ordered zat you must be brought to him, so…" He drawled as he reached out to grab Curtana only to pull away as the point of Anlace's rapier stabbed at his hand forcing him to back away unless he wished to be stung.

"I will not allow you to take Mama!" The Prince snarled menacingly darting forward his rapier aimed at Großmesser's heart.

"Vell, I am very sorry, Your Highness, but orders are orders. Zere is nothing you can do about it, Fraulein!" Großmesser retorted batting away the needle and making to skewer the Prince with his fork.

Skilfully dancing away from his large opponent, Anlace continued to harass the fiend keeping its attention as Fleurette helped Curtana up and towards the stairs and away from the combat area.

Noticing how their target was getting away, several of Großmesser's minions peeled away from their assault on the others to intercept the escaping maidens only for their attempt to fail as Claymore sent them to meet their maker with a lightning spell. All bar one that barely managed to survive long enough to launch a spell at the retreating maidens before Claymore could rectify his mistake.

Catching the incoming attack out of the corner of her eye, Fleurette quickly pushed Curtana out of harm's way and casting a barrier spell over herself to deflect the blow. The pause however, allowed another group of minions the chance to swoop down ahead of them and cut the two off. Too focused on their target, the minions failed to avoid the band of silver that cut through their ranks as Sabre came to their aid with Claymore and Anlace finishing off those lucky enough to have been out of the swordsman's range at the time.

With a current lull in the minion swarm, the three men turned their attention to Großmesser who had decided to take a brief respite while his forces engaged them. Seeing as their attention was now on him, the huge demon creature took up his weapon again while unleashing a barrage of fireballs at the humans forcing them to dodge, shield or, in Sabre's case, cut through as they pressed forward.

With a snarl, Großmesser made a vicious stab at Sabre piercing the ground with enough force to skewer a boar while the swordsman ran up the weapon and jumped over its wielder cutting into the demon's shoulder as he went. In a rage, Großmesser about faced while swinging his fork in a wide arc at Sabre narrowly missing him and leaving himself wide open for Anlace to pierce his hide in the small of his back.

Turning round proved to be a mistake for Großmesser as he was met with a face full of lightning that blinded him rendering him unable to see and defend against Sabre as his namesake came down at him from above and removing him from this world.

With the current menace now dealt with, Anlace quickly turned and all but ran back to his mother's side who waited patiently for him and the others beside Fleurette near the top of the staircase.

"Are you injured, Mama?" He quickly asked despite sounding a touch out of breath after the confrontation.

"I am quite alright, thank you" She assured him with a proud smile which would have elated her son were the situation not so dark.

With Xiphos apparently returned from the dead, a new reign of terror and bloodshed was approaching over the horizon. Even with their victory here today, there was much that needed doing if they were to live to see another dawn…

_**~#~**_

On the most north-eastern part of the island, the mountain trembled before exploding belching out large plumes of lava. Amidst the fiery fountain, a menacing castle rose from the scorched land's depths signalling the return of its owner and the end of a short lived peace.

_**#~#~#~#**_

_I have finally returned & got back to finishing what I had started. While not exactly to plan, I'll hopefully finish a few of my ongoing stuff this year- another eleven months so no pressure…yet._

_Review if possible & until next time…_

…

…

…_Wait for it…_

…

…

_Watch this space & peace out!_

_PS: Might wanna read from the beginning again. Did a little editing on a couple chapters._


	8. Episode 6

_Disclaimer is on chapter one_

**Note:** _Some speech in this will be backwards- just a heads sdaeh a tsuj -sdrawkcab eb lliw siht ni hceeps emoS_ **:etoN**

_**~#~#~#~**_

**Reflection**

_**~#~**_

"Scouts report a mountain close to Mount Arondight has collapsed into a sea of lava, Mother. And that a portentous castle has risen up in its midst" Anlace explained as he returned to the throne room after venturing out to see what had happened in the wake of the earthquake they had felt during their descent of the tower.

Returning to Avalonia soon after the quake had struck, Her Majesty and her rescue party arrived to see the people of her Kingdom running around in panic while groups of soldiers were either attempting to calm the masses or preparing for what was sure to be a resumption of the great war against the Deathbringer as there was no doubt in anyone's heart of hearts that that castle belonged to Xiphos himself.

"So, Xiphos has been waiting to pounce all this time" Claymore cursed the knuckles of his remaining hand pure white from the anger he put into his balled fist. "And now he's surrounded himself with a moat of lava, so we can't even go and show the wretch what we think of him"

"You imply that Xiphos is now invulnerable?!" Anlace admonished the hero. "Never, sir! We shall prevail! If you will not confront him, by Goddess, I will!"

"_How_?"

There are some who say that words hold more strength in them than a blow from any weapon regardless of size or form. This one word from Sabre, spoken clearly yet quietly simultaneously, had Anlace by the throat as the prince failed to pick up the proverbial gauntlet. Despite his morale bolstering speech, he knew of no way across the burning red sea as much as anyone else in the room.

"I know you speak in earnest, Anlace, but you must calm yourself. As Claymore rightly says, any attempt to challenge Xiphos at this point would be futile" Queen Curtana chastised him. "Without the Rorrim Mask, we cannot hope to contain the Deathbringer's evil"

"Then what are we to do, Mama? Watch time dull our impotent blades while our enemy prepares to attack?" Anlace inquired finding his voice again.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Fleurette spoke up having remained sitting quietly on the steps leading to the Queen's throne ever since their return staring at the mask Sabre had cleanly cut in twain down its centre.

As if answering her plea, the two pieces of the mask shone a blinding white causing her to exclaim in shock as she jumped to her feet leaving the two pieces on the floor shining like a second sun for a brief moment before dulling and disappearing leaving the pieces as they were moments before.

"It seems the spirit of the mask is not so easily broken" A jolly voice rang out from the entrance to the throne room.

Despite the shock of seeing the Rorrim Mask suddenly react out of the blue, all heads turned as one to see the hunched form of the Kingdom's greatest swordsman slowly hobble towards them.

"The Rorrim Mask was fashioned by our ancestors long ago, when Xiphos first threatened the peace. It is a product of their knowledge of the Mirror World, and remains the only weapon in existence capable of subduing the Deathbringer" Dao explained once reaching the group. "It is said that to create the mask, the light of the sun was harvested in the Tower of Mirrors over a period of many centuries"

"Swordmaster Dao! How do you know this?" Anlace demanded of the old man. While he now knew that he was not ready yet to be inducted into the history of the tower and his family's lineage and connection with it, only those within his royal bloodline should know of this not outsiders even if they were valued allies.

"Walls have ears, my unenlightened friend, and doorways, eyes. I was nearby when the young Queen Curtana was inducted into the circle of knowledge" Dao chortled in explanation.

Anlace could only sniff disdainfully. What was it with the elderly being so nosey into things privy to others? Was privacy a concept taboo to royalty or something?

"I was so young when I learnt about the Tower of Mirrors that I had quite forgotten about its importance until…until all of this began" Curtana sighed regretfully. Had she not forgotten all her forbearers had taught her about the Tower, could all of this been prevented?

"With respect, this is all by the bye. We should be thinking about the Tower of Mirrors _now_, not what's done and gone" Claymore interrupted them a plan forming in his mind. "Someone there might know how to fix the mask"

It was a faint hope at best. According both to legends and Swordmaster Dao, the Rorrim Mask had been forged over a great length of time centuries, even millennia ago. Who was to say that, despite still standing and containing the entrance to the World of Mirrors, there lay naught but emptiness there now who could help them? Even then, how long would it take to repair if just making it took many a millennium?

"If there's even a chance that Claymore's right, we must make for the Mirror World at once!" Anlace declared undaunted by the facts and fate that could be lying in wait for them should they make it something which Fleurette was quick to point out.

"But it could be dangerous! You might never return!" She told him.

"If that is my fate, so be it!" Anlace replied curtly his mind and heart set.

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Fleurette turned her attention to the silent swordsman evidently curious how he would answer her inquiry only for the lad to intercept her yet to be spoken question with a slight nod of his head. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the healer could not help but smile slightly at his gesture as if knowing he was going to answer like that.

"It seems your minds are made up. The door to the Mirror World stands open already, awaiting you. You need only to return to the room where you found me to gain admission to the Mirror World" Curtana told them knowing that to deter them at this point in time would be nigh impossible.

Rising from her throne, the queen gracefully walked over to where the two halves of the mask lay and picked them up. With the item in hand she moved towards the group holding them out for Sabre to claim.

"Before you depart, I must entrust the broken mask to you" She told him knowing that the young man understood the importance of her words without further explanation.

Accepting the two halves, Sabre carefully stored them away in his pouch while Curtana turned to the swordsman's father her face suddenly morphing into one of sorrow and regret.

"Forgive me, Claymore, for forcing you into battle again" She apologised. It was bad enough the former swordsman now mage had lost his arm and best friend in what they had hoped to have been the last war only to now be, as she put it, forced into battle once again.

Not surprised by her words, Claymore merely shrugged them off. True, he was no longer a swordsman despite having a replacement arm, but he believed that there was no better place for him than a battlefield. It was in his bloodline and his son, who was becoming more of a man and swordsman in his own right as the day progressed, was ample proof of that.

"Time is of the essence! Come, let us depart at once!" Anlace declared impatiently already making for the door behind the throne that leads to the Tower of Mirrors and, Goddess willing, the path to victory against the return of Xiphos.

_**~#~**_

A quick trip back up the passageway they had just came down, the very one Queen Curtana had used to reach the top unlike the harrowing route they used to transcend the tower the first time, the group of four found themselves back in front of the portal to the World of Mirrors still open from the chant Her Majesty had cast not that long ago.

Unsure of what was to be expected, the group, led by the still optimistic and perhaps slightly impatient and foolish Anlace, bravely stepped forth through the portal letting the pull of the magic swirling around transport them to their destination providing they could survive whatever may come at them.

It was unsure how long they were tossed and turned in the swirling storm of chaos and magic. They were not even sure _when_ they arrived. As if out of nowhere, they went from floating through the middle of nothing to suddenly find themselves standing in the middle of some sort of stone corridor with naught in sight save a path dotted with pillars and a single statue of a giant man.

"The heart of the Mirror World!" Anlace whispered in awe and relief.

"I dunno about that, lad" Claymore remarked as he looked around the sparse features of said world. To him, it looked more like the desolate remains of a realm long gone.

"_Bonjooour_! Is anybody there?" Fleurette called out hoping to coax out a soul in the area with her innocent voice. "We are here to have repaired the Rorrim Mask!"

"You talk to the breeze, lady. There is nothing here but this curious statue" Anlace sighed when her words fell, it seemed, upon deaf ears.

It looked as if their journey to the Mirror World had been for naught. Had this world's populace gone extinct or wiped out by some unknown plague? Or was it just that the wizened old swordsman's imagination now finally controlling him unchecked?

"_Emoclew, visitors from beyond the ssalg…"_

Bodies tensed and weapons were drawn as four sets of eyes turned as one to the statue that now appeared to be staring them down which, considering its height, was an easy task to accomplish.

"_I am Draug, Guardian of the Dlrow Rorrim…" _The statue announced his voice sounding clear yet distorted at the same time.

"But surely it is not the statue who will repair for us the mask?" Fleutette asked finding it absurd and, if the situation not so serious, humorous.

Sadly, Draug appeared to have heard her and much to the shock of the group suddenly stepped forward his eyes literally aglow with white fury.

"_I ees. Uoy are the snamuh __suorehcaert __who clove the __ksam __dercas in niawt!"_ He growled angrily as he stomped closer. Even if they could not understand him, it was rather clear what had made him become so agitated.

"Non, non, non! We are not responsible. Not all of us!" Fleurette blurted out perhaps the terror of literally being squashed underfoot making her tongue run loose. "It was him! _Only _him!"

As if returning to her senses after being put under some curse Fleurette's eyes blinked once, twice then widened in horror as she stared at Sabre whom she was still pointing at. Sabre himself was staring at Fleurette although he was looking more confused than betrayed by Fleurette's actions.

At least, he was until instincts yelled at him to bring up his shield just in time to take the brunt of a mighty stone kick that sent him hurtling down the corridor and between two pillars.

"_Tnelosni boy! Ekam proof of your htgnerts or elbmurc before my might!"_ Druag snarled as he stomped after Sabre easily swatting aside one of the pillars Sabre had been flung passed with ease.

Recovering from the shock of seeing their friend getting swatted clean off his feet, both Anlace and Fleurette made to give chase after the stone behemoth and lend Sabre their support only to be stopped by Claymore blocking the way.

"What are you playing at, Claymore?! Stand aside!" Anlace demanded heatedly as sounds of a fierce battle echoed up ahead.

"This ain't our battle, lad. You heard the statue: this is between him an me boy" Claymore growled readying his staff in case he had to fight off the two should they not heed his words.

"By the Goddess, man, are you insane?!" Anlace snarled pointing his rapier at Claymore. "Stand aside or I shall be forced to go cut you down, hero or not!"

"You can try, lad" Claymore challenged undaunted by the weapon pointing at his throat instead grabbing Fleurette's arm as she made to slip by while the two men were staring each other down. "And jus' where d'you think you're going, lass?"

Fleurette did not bother replying as she tried her hardest to pull her arm free of the man's grip not caring if doing so cost her her very arm so long as she could reach Sabre and aid him in his fight even if he did not wish to speak to her again after the trouble she had caused. To her dismay, Claymore, with little effort, sent her stumbling backwards to the ground along with Anlace who had foolishly took his eyes off the man as he attempted to catch Fleurette from falling down only to receive a boot to the chest.

"That is your son over there fighting for our sake!" Anlace shouted as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Aye, that he is, lad. And we've all seen him in action before now" Claymore pointed out proudly knowing the two kids before him had witnessed the feats his child could perform with a sword during their respective ventures with him over the course of the day. "The least you two can do is have a little faith in him. There's no chance an offspring of mine will fall to some walking lump of stone without a fight"

As if in response to his words, a mighty crash was heard followed by the pillars exploding as Draug was knocked clean through and back the way he came narrowly missing the trio as he skidded across the ground.

Jumping through the large gap between pillars, Sabre was practically a blur as he dashed passed the trio and vaulted off a large piece of rubble towards Draug who brought up his arms in a horizontal guard. Undaunted, Sabre unleashed a flurry of sword strikes that, to the amazement of his foe and spectators, lined a single arc that perfectly cut through the small gap between the giant's stone arms and destroying his defence.

Seeing his chance, Sabre thrust his blade skywards, the keen edged steel magically extending to the heavens, before bringing it down in upon Draug's head sending the stone giant crashing into several more pillars where he lay half buried and defeated.

With the duel looking to have reached its climax, Fleurette made to dash over to where Sabre landed only to feel herself get pulled away from him again by Claymore. The reason became quickly apparent when a piece of metal suddenly stabbed itself point first mere inches from where she had been previously standing.

After all the constant use on this day alone against fiends and foes and regardless of the numerous times getting repaired at the blacksmith's inbetween, Sabre's trusty sword had finally gave out and now lay in pieces across the ground leaving the young swordsman with just the handle and few inches of sharp, broken steel in hand.

Ignoring the bruising and the gash above one eye he had gained in his battle against Draug, Sabre stared sadly at the remains of the weapon he had received from his father prior to his tenth birthday, right before the supposed final battle against the Deathbringer, before finally returning to its sheath for what likely seemed for the last time.

With the click of the hilt against the sheath, so too did the adrenaline of the battle leave him to be replaced with a powerful wave of fatigue that nearly toppled him had pair slender arms not suddenly caught him and helped him slowly to the ground before seeing to his wounds.

"I'm sorry, Blade" Fleurette whispered as she healed the worst of his injuries trying her hardest not to cry at the sight of what her actions had caused. "I did not mean to put you in harm's way. I just panicked and, before I could realise what I was doing-"

A single finger against her lips was all it took to stop her from ranting, long enough for her to finally notice not a trace of anger or ill will within Sabre's eyes. It was enough to send Fleurette crying into his shoulder had the sudden reappearance of Draug from the rubble not grabbed their attention as he stood up.

"_I am deifsitas, visitors from beyond the ssalg! You have made foorp of your htgnerts. I shall tsissa you"_ He commended bringing hope to the fours' hearts. _"The Rorrim Ksam is imbued with the rewop of the Tower of Mirrors. It was detaerc for the sole esoprup of gninosirpmi Xiphos"_

With but a gesture of his giant hand, the two pieces of the mask floated out of Sabre's satchel towards his outstretched hand.

"_Tnarongi of this, uoy clove it in twain!"_ He continued his words causing Fleurette to grasp Sabre's arm subconsciously in support for their blunder. _"And now, snamuh elbillaf, you require my pleh, for it has ever neeb my sacred ytud to repair the ksam"_

Cupping the broken object between its giant hands, a brief glow of blinding light forced the four to shield their eyes. When the light receded, four sets of eyes could only stare in disbelief at what they were seeing float towards them.

"It is _whole_ once more!" Fleurette whispered in awe as she stared at the repaired mask Sabre now held in his hands as if it had never been cut in the first place. "I used to think that it was such a horrible, ugly mask, but now…I think, perhaps, it is _un peu chic, n'est-ce pas_?"

"_D__eedni! I fashioned it with great care!"_ Draug boomed proudly causing the healer to jump in fright at being overheard again. _"For the gift of you good noinipo, I shall grant you a gift in turn"_

Suddenly appearing before Sabre in an expanding globe of light, a sword of immeasurable craftsmanship took shape hovering in front of the silent swordsman who could only stare at it in awe. It was once Fleurette nudged him, did he finally reach out to clasp it firmly by the handle feeling the power coursing through it.

"_That is _Rednusadner_, the Rorrim Sword. It has the rewop to defeat a great live"_ Draug explained. _"Learn how to wield that blade, and you lliw be ydaer to face Xiphos"_

With his words, the four suddenly realised that their feet had already left the ground and were now being pulled back the way they came.

"_Lleweraf, visitors from beyond the ssalg"_ Draug's words echoing in their ears as they began to pick up speed only able to do naught but watch as the Mirror World became an increasingly small speck on the horizon to them. _"May the Sseddog grant you yrotciv in elttab…"_

_**~#~#~#~**_

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Tuo ecaep & ecaps siht hctaw!_


	9. Episode 7

_Disclaimer is on chapter one_

_**~#~#~#~**_

**The Parting**

_**~#~**_

It was a relieved Queen Curtana who greeted them when they returned forthwith from the Mirror World. As they showed her the repaired Rorrim Mask and explained about the foreign blade Sabre now held, she could not help but feel the small candle of hope, which had been in danger of becoming snuffed out, burn brighter than ever before.

"This weapon may prove to be pivotal in our battle against Xiphos. When wielded in the correct manner, the blade will unleash great magic- at least, that is my opinion of things" Anlace admitted turning to the former sword wielding hero. "Can you lend credence to my theory, Claymore?"

Claymore remained silent for a moment thinking back over his days when _he_ was a swordsman and master of the blade before shaking his head in disappointment. In all the years he had studied the ways of the blade as a pupil and a master, he had seen no sword even resembling the mythical blade, _Rednusadner_, before him.

Fortunately, while not knowing much about swords themselves, Queen Curtana was confident that Swordmaster Dao would be able to shed some light on this new weapon of theirs.

"Zis swordmaster, is he really so wise?" Fleurette inquired as the four vacated the throne room.

"Oh, aye. He has his quirks, but he taught me everything I know about swords, magical and otherwise" Claymore told her proudly mentally wincing as he recalled all the floggings he had gotten from Dao every time he challenged the swordmaster from his initiation to his final lesson and even beyond whenever drink got the better of him.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Anlace spoke up getting the others attention. "Why not have Sabre inquire about the sword: should there be anything of value Swordmaster Dao contains, he will be the one who has to learn of it. In the meantime, the rest of us should prepare and patrol the town. Xiphos' foul minions could attack at any moment"

"Bon. I will help you, Your Highness" Fleurette readily agreed before smiling confidently at Sabre. "Blade, you must learn for us how to use zis Rorrim Sword. I look forward to seeing how you use it!"

Blinking in confusion as to why this seemed to feel scripted or rehearsed, or even rushed perchance, Sabre turned to his father who was scratching his beard at the strangeness of them himself before seemingly giving in and going along with whatever it was they were thinking.

"They do have a point there, lad" He conceded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Go run along with that sword to Dao an see what he knows of it"

Outnumbered and confused, Sabre decided to just go along with the flow of things and hurried down to the duelling hall where the Swordmaster was sure to be. Suspicious or not, he was the one who would be wielding _Rednusadner_ into battle so learning of whatever magicks and secrets it held was top priority if they were to survive against Xiphos and trounce him permanently this time.

The moment his son had disappeared from view, Claymore rounded on Anlace and Fleurette intent to getting to the bottom of whatever scheme they were concocting.

"Alright, you two. Jus what is it that you have goin on that requires my son not bein around?" He growled quietly in case said son had hearing as sharp as his namesake.

"We merely wish to move out ahead of him as a vanguard" Anlace explained sounding more serious than he did while inside the throne room mere moments ago. "While we have not properly talked about it, both myself and Fleurette believe it is in our best interests to remove what fiends lie between here and the molten lake before Sabre has mastered the powers of the Rorrim Sword"

"It is not zat we do not have faith in Blade" Fleurette cut in before Claymore could take what they were saying the wrong way. "It is just zat…well…"

From being so cheerful and optimistic, if a touch flirty, while Sabre was just with them , Fleurette's whole body seemed to suddenly sag with sadness completely sure of how to continue without breaking down at the thought of what may truly happen if things kept spiralling out of control.

"What Fleurette is trying to say is that, we wish to alleviate whatever stress and strain from Sabre that we can. You saw how exhausted he was after his battle with the statue, and Goddess knows how much stronger Xiphos is even with this new sword" Anlace pressed. "Bloodline and skill be damned, sooner or later, the inevitable shall occur and your son shall collapse to the monster known as fatigue!"

Claymore could not help but sigh at His Highness and Fleurette as the former gave his little speech. He knew, more so than the two youths before him, that his son was fast reaching his limits. Just by looking into their eyes, the hero could see they were prepared to throw away their own lives if just so that the pressure mounted on Sabre's shoulders were eased even a little. If only King Excalibur and Aruval could see how grown up and mature their respective kin had become…

"Aye…you're right, Your Highness" Claymore conceded placing a hand on a shoulder of the two youths before him. "But I don' want my lad goin off into a frenzy because you two gave up your lives for him. I ain't seen it 'appen yet but, wouldn' wan him unleashed even on Xiphos an that's saying sumin!"

"So you'll let us go?" Anlace asked hopefully.

"Aye, lad. You an the lass head off to Galantyne an thin the ranks in there. I'll bide here to tell him that you two headed off jus before he finished mastering his new sword so as nay to worry him much about the pair of you" Claymore nodded giving the two his approval of their little scheme. "Nay, heroics now. I don want to see empty seats at the table for the party they throw us when we return from giving Xiphos a right thrashing"

Smiling gratefully, both royalty and healer quickly scampered off like little tykes being given the go ahead to go out and play. Watching them make their hasty leave, Claymore could not help but chuckle: his son had barely become a man and already he had a strong friendship with the future king of Avalonia, a rare catch of a lass he might soon be calling a daughter and a reputation growing ever greater than his own as the day progressed. If it were not so humorous, as well as the current events taking place, he might have been black affronted at being surpassed by his offspring.

_**~#~**_

With a score of Colonel Cutlass elite soldiers, Prince Anlace and Fleurette bravely marched from Avalonia through Galantyne Glades towards the molten moat that detained all from visiting the Deathbringer and paying the fiend their respects.

With the Lolita's healing magicks along with His Highness' skills in the arts of swordplay and offensive magicks along with his tactics and morale raising speeches, the troop laid waste to scores of monsters be it forest creature or Xiphos minion until they had literally ran out of road to traverse.

With the way forward blocked until Sabre and Claymore arrived, there was little point in venturing forward any further resulting in Anlace ordering a portion of their vanguard to return to Avalonia in order to reinforce the kingdom's defences while simultaneously taking out any more monsters that might get in Sabre's way for when the swordsman and his father made their own way to their location.

"It is…really rather terrifying when viewed at close quarters…isn't it?" Anlace inquired politely to Fleurette bravely attempting to make conversation with the suddenly silent Lolita as they awaited two of their number to arrive.

Fleurette, in response, made little effort to make audible her reply her mind swimming with thoughts of her brother and her act of betrayal against someone else who was quickly becoming just as irreplaceable as her brother.

"You are still lamenting over what happened in the Mirror World, aren't you?" The Prince asked having a rare moment of clairvoyance in regards to what possibly plagued the healer's mind.

"As I should be! It is my fault zat Blade is in zis state!" Fleurette snapped her accent becoming so thick with emotion that Anlace almost had a hard time deciphering what he was being told. "'Ad I not run my mouse off, ve vood 'ave fought ze statue togezur!"

"Be that as it may, I dare not think it could have happened any other way" Anlace replied calmly. "While I was rather rash and blind to what was happening when we were there, what happened between Sabre and the statue was a _duel_ with rules similar to that of the Walk of the worthy. Had Claymore not stopped us form intervening, our actions may have prevented the Mask from being repaired"

A snort and a rush of words in a foreign tongue was all Anlace earned for his tact. He may not have understood a single word but he was certain he had just been insulted in some manner and wisely chose not to inquire about what she just called him.

"Why do you torture yourself with such thoughts? You know he has more than likely forgiven you for your slip of tongue even before your tongue gained him the Rorrim Sword" Anlace attempted to point out optimistically.

"Would you have forgiven me if you were in his place?" Fleurette threw over her shoulder at the prince not noticing how he had frozen but taking his sudden silence as confirmation of what he would have likely done once all had been said and done. "He might have forgiven me but…zere is no way I can forgive myself for what I have done"

Finding his tongue after being disarmed of it very efficiently by the distraught maiden, it took all of Anlace's self-control to not lose his cool, a hard enough task in itself considering where they were, and stomp his feet like a little kid form being beaten in a contest of words. Taking deep breaths, the prince calmed and centred himself knowing that he had to somehow keep them, specifically Fleurette, in high morale and working together as a team so as to defeat Xiphos and not let his father's sacrifice be in vain.

"While I do not truly understand what you are going through, can I ask that you at least drop this until the matter of Xiphos has been taken care of?" Anlace inquired politely wishing she were at least facing him when he spoke. "Not only does the fate of your brother depend on our victory but, you being this way is sure to concern Sabre for reasons I am not sure I can comprehend just yet. The welfare of us means more to him than his own and we shall need him to focus solely on his foe rather than friends. Once our task here is complete, you can freely drown in your sorrows or confront them with him as you wish"

Turning round, Fleurette coolly observed Anlace letting not a trace of emotion play across her face save the odd trickle of sweat the heat of the flames and lava coaxed out.

"Is zat a royal order, Your Highness?" She asked eventually coldly even if it were not for the temperature.

"It was a rather formal request as a friend but, if you wish it to be so…" Anlace began letting his words hang.

He was greatly surprised when Fleurette graced him with a small smile before curtseying him.

"As you wish" she told him playfully while inside she was grateful for his words. "_Merci, mon ami_. You may just yet become a great king, _non_?"

"P-Please! I am far from being a man as great as my father" Anlace coughed turning his bashful face away from her and any troops nosey enough to drop eaves on them.

"Oh? Zen why are you blushing?" Fleurette asked innocently becoming more like her old self all of a sudden.

"It's…just the heat getting to me" Anlace quickly replied silently wishing to the Goddess for Sabre's arrival before he started to regret helping this woman overcome her sorrows.

As if hearing his silent plea, the sound of a twig snapping put Anlace, Fleurette and the soldiers on high alert. Hearts were in mouths as footsteps approached them. On baited breath, they waited as that which approached stepped from the burnt shrubbery to reveal the appearance of Claymore and son causing all of them to breathe again in relief.

"_Ma Deesse_, Blade! You nearly scared me to death!" Fleurette half scolded them while secretly relieved that her hero had finally arrived to lead them on towards victory.

"Sorry if we're a bit late, lass. Had a bit of trouble gettin yer lad sumin to hold his sword among a few other things" Claymore chuckled patting Sabre on the shoulder of his non sword arm.

Both prince and healer could understand where Claymore was coming from. With his preferred namesake now in many pieces, Sabre's unique sheath was rendered useless now replaced with a mere pair of sturdy hooks from which _Rednusadner_ easily hung from on his back. There was also the appearance of the slender buckler type shield attached to the gauntlet of his left hand no doubt allowing Sabre use of both hands in swinging his new weapon around as well as what appeared to be bandages wrapping his right arm from below the shoulder to the wrist although the latter was hidden by his gauntlet.

In any case, Sabre being here meant he had mastered all there was about _Rednusadner_ and was ready to show them the fruits of his training. With a reassuring pat on the shoulder from Claymore, along with some encouraging banter from Fleurette and one of her flirtatious smiles, Sabre stepped up to the ever crumbling bank of the fiery lake and drew _Rednusadner_ for what was sure to be the first of many times before the night was done.

Remembering the words Swordmaster Dao had told him, about the 'Way of the Sword' being infinite, and only by allowing one's mind to be as broadened as the horizon itself, Saber brought _Rednusadner _sweeping through the air in a flash of movement carving a silver _**X**_ before him before clasping the sword in two hands and bringing it down making to cleave the _**X **_in twain.

Nobody was expecting the three connecting arcs of light to suddenly fly forth like a powerful blade of wind that cut everything in its path- _including_ the moat of lava. Even more miraculous was, not only did the Master Stroke technique cut through the lava all the way to the Deathbringer's lair, in did not surge back like waves crashing upon the rocks on the shoreline.

"Bleedin' heck! I weren't expecting _that_!" Claymore half cursed half choked. "That's a blade an' half, that is"

"In…Incredible!" Anlace croaked the power of the Rorrim Sword far surpassing his expectations.

Fleurette meanwhile took a more physical approach to things barely holding herself back until Sabre had put away _Rednusadner_ before hugging his bandaged arm to her bosom.

"Now I am certain we can defeat Xiphos!" She told him excitedly until noticing a rather subtle wince Blade made when she squeezed his arm.

Realising that his sword arm was likely injured due to mastering _Rednusadner_, along with the Master Stroke, Fleurette made to heal the appendage only to be surprised when Blade clasped hold of her hand before she could begin the spell his eyes clearly telling her to save her magic for when necessary. As touched as she was by his thoughtfulness and concern for her own limits, Fleurette finally succeeded in making Blade speak as she deftly slapped his sword arm getting a surprised yelp from her hero.

"You do your job and let me do mine!" She scolded him keeping a firm hold of his sword arm as she healed said appendage all the while daring him through eye contact alone to try and go against her.

For his part, Sabre wisely allowed her to do her duty now properly understanding for the first time why his father could fight against Xiphos without an inkling of fear while cower in his boots from his mother.

Watching from the sides, Claymore was beside himself with mirth despite the situation. It was rare to see his son scared of something but he could easily relate to the lad getting his first taste of true fear. He only had himself to blame this time and he was damn well going to enjoy seeing his son squirm should their paths become entwined in the near future.

Patiently waiting for Fleurette not finish alleviating Sabre's injuries, wisely not wishing to incur the healer's wrath also, Anlace finally spoke up.

"Now is our chance! We must hasten through the rift in the lava while we still can!" He urged drawing his rapier. "Come, to Xiphos' castle!"

"You ready son? We'll be facing the likes of creators never encountered before" Claymore cautioned although he knew that it was probably a moot point. They were here now and who knew how long the red sea would remain parted.

Sabre merely nodded once in response, a sign which the rest of them reciprocated before they headed down as one into the rift between the red sea cheered on by the remaining troops before they wisely retreated to Avalonia to aid also in defending the kingdom. It would not do for their home to be destroyed while they were vanquishing the Deathbringer, after all

_**~#~**_

As brave and courageous as they were, none of the four could help but glance occasionally to either side of them at the two walls of still churning and flowing lava as if half expecting whatever magic holding it back to suddenly negate and send them to a rather unpleasant if swift death. It was strange enough just traversing the scorched and blackened ground without the thought of _that_ happening to them.

Not even the appearance of fiery and undead creatures could distract them for more than just a scant few seconds. Hindered or not by fatigue, Sabre's prowess with _Rednusadner_ along with the magicks of Claymore, Anlace and even Fleurette made swift work of whatever foe who dared to stand in their way.

The fact that the wielder of the Rorrim Sword allowed them a greater share of the enemy did not go unmissed by the others. Whether it was from the fatigue of many battles or just a wise move of conserving strength on his part, no one asked or pondered on it. They merely acknowledged that, he was putting his faith in them to help him out knowing that, in return, they put their faith in him when the time came.

It was no surprise that, once finally climbing the hill come up above the molten moat, that all four of them breathed a collective sigh of relief easily more rattled by that last leg of the journey than what awaited them in the very near future.

"Stop left there! I mean, right here! I mean leave here! I mean…er…I'm gonna eat you all up!" A booming voice, assumingly, threatened.

Reaching the crest of the hill, the four came face to face with a rather dopey faced troll with a brain as smart as its features.

"Do not obstruct our path, base creature! We have come to face Xiphos!" Anlace warned clearly neither impressed nor intimidated by the monster.

To their surprise, the monster seemed to find the Prince's words funny.

"Xiphos?! Two-faced?!" It chortled. "But Golok the Gatekeeper keeps the gated lock! I mean, the lock gated! I mean, the keep locked! I mean…er…I'm gonna eat you all up!"

"We are not here for you degustation!" Fleurette huffed finding 'Golok' rather disgusting rude and extremely uneducated.

"We don't have time to deal with this daft clod" Claymore interrupted. "Come on, it won't take us long to finish him off"

The others seemed to be thinking along the same lines. While not much in terms of smarts, Golok was but a long guard against the four of them.

Seeing the four approach unafraid, Golok snarled angriliy.

"You don't know 'ow colded-blood I is. I mean, 'ow blooded-cold I is. I mean, 'ow cold the blood in me eye is…Er, I think I better eat you all up now!" He muttered angrily all this hard work of trying to talk like a human far more stressful than his day job of crushing invaders with his spikey mace.

With a speed unrealistic for one of his portly proportions, Golok lunged forward swinging his deadly weapon. Even if he did miss the surprised humans, the force of his landing shook the molten ground and put them all off balance giving the light-footed lugnut unnecessary time to plan his next swing at the girl who knew very big words.

Golok was the one to be surprised as Sabre placed himself between Fleurette and the mace and attempt to parry the blow with his sword. It was hard to tell who was more surprised when the Rorrim Sword cut clean and easily through Golok's mace causing the troll to spin out of control at the loss of weight he was accustomed to.

As Golok pirouetted into a clumsy pile, Anlace and Claymore took the chance to unleash a barrage of spells against the troll's exposed hide as it tried to stand up without falling into a pile again. Finally on his feet once more, Golok grabbed a protruding pinnacle of rock that jutted out from the molten sea and effortlessly swung it free of its moorings sending a cascade of molten rain upon the group who barely managed to avoid giving the troll a chance to prepare its counter attack.

Grabbing a cluster of large boulders easily in one hand, Golok tossed them into the air before sending them screaming through the air towards the four with a few swings of his new club.

Like with the spiked mace, sabre cut the boulder speeding towards him in twain with ease, letting the two parts fly harmlessly passed, before speeding towards Golok as he readied a Master Stroke Technique to end this farce of a fight. Raising _Rednusadner_ high as the blade began to extend in a violet hue, all thoughts of defeating the troll were thrust aside as pain surged all the way through his right arm the shock causing him to trip up and skid across the ground while _Rednusadner_ sank effortlessly point first into the ground prevented from disappearing completely only by the cross guard.

Too blinded by the pain of what felt like a thousand tiny daggers stabbing into his skin, Sabre was unaware of the danger hovering overhead its club poised to end his life pained and quicklessly- painful and swiftless- put him out of his misery.

Grinning like an idiot, Golok swung his club with all his might only to recoil and stumble backwards as a bright pink something connected painfully with his face followed by something hot and cold at the same time. Blinking back the tears the pink light had brought forth, all Golok could do was gawk at the sight of an angry Claymore standing on his shoulders with his metal arm pulled far back and augmented with lightning.

"Keep yer filthy hands of my boy!" He growled before sending his metal fist straight through Golok's face the force of impact killing him long before the lightning burned up his putrid innards.

Leaping off the electrocuted carcass before it tumbled lifelessly into the lava, Claymore's features turned to those of a concerned parent as he made his way over to Sabre who already had Fleurette by his side and tending to his right arm while Anlace retrieved the Rorrim Sword fromits current resting place. While he was managing to sit up, the pained expression on his face as he flexed his sword arm indicated that Sabre in no proper shape for what lay ahead.

"How is he, lass?" Claymore inquired of Fleurette knowing that the girl was both a healer and just as concerned as he was, if not more so, about the health of the lad.

"His nerves and muscles are overstrained. I sink it has to do with ze amount of zose Master Stroke Techniques he has used today" Fleurette shakily explained applying as much healing magic as she dared into Sabre's arm. "I can ease the pain at least and apply a coat of numbing paste to allow him to swing a sword but, any more fancy swordplay magicks and he'll be right back to where he is now, if not worse!"

Claymore mentally cursed the Goddess. Off all times for a backlash, a rare occurrence to transpire from overuse of magicks and powerful arts such as the Master Stroke Techniques, it just had to happen now at the final hurdle.

Common sense dictated that they make a hasty retreat back to Avalonia and get Sabre treated properly. But, with the threat of Xiphos making his return to the lands and them in a position to take the battle to him, it was too hard of a choice to make even if his heart was telling to think more of his son's health than the survival of the kingdom. Even Anlace, the maturing strategist, was torn between protecting his Mother's Kingdom and saving his friend to say nothing of what turmoil Fleurette was going through, her brother within reach yet her hero in need of aid.

"We're going in" Sabre spoke up his voice calm and steady despite the feeling of pins and needles coursing through his right arm. "That's why we're here, isn't it? To stop Xiphos!"

All three of them were stunned, frozen even as Sabre slowly rose to his feet. He was sweating profusely and still wincing whenever he moved his sword arm but never the less took _Rednusadner_ from Anlace and returned it to the sheath on his back.

"I may not be able to swing a blade much but, I can still use my shield easily enough" Sabre pointed out raising his shield arm easily. "If I allow my arm to heal enough, it should be strong enough for when we reach Xiphos"

Fleurette looked ready to argue against him the same with Claymore, yet Anlace quickly took the initiative before anyone else could speak over the roar of the lava.

"As you wish. We shall surge on ahead" The Prince spoke raising a hand to halt the others as they made to protest. "However, you're role until we reach Xiphos is to protect Fleurette with your shield and leave the offensive to myself and Claymore. As your Prince, I ask that you give us your word as a swordsman that you shall not wield your blade against any fiend we come across until that time comes"

For a moment, no one spoke as Prince and swordsman stood off in a clash of wills before Sabre knelt down on one knee before His Highness.

"I give you my word, Your Highness" He swore albeit a bit mumbled trying hard not to show his embarrassment of doing this in front of his father _and_ Fleurette.

"Then rise, my friend! Let us enter the Deathbringer's lair and bring an end to this accursed war!" Anlace rallied clasping sabre's uninjured hand and pulling the swordsman to his feet.

Pausing a moment to steady himself, Sabre made to follow after Anlace and his father when he felt a hand slip into his right. Blinking in surprise, Sabre turned to see Fleurette staring unabashedly at him.

"Thought you might need help staying on your feet, Blade" She smiled while her eyes clearly said _'just in case you try to draw your blade'_.

In response, Sabre squeezed her hand gently while thanking and apologising to her with his eyes knowing that she understood perfectly what he was 'saying' if the slight increase in pressure she was putting on his hand was anything to go by.

_**~#~#~#~**_

_Let's be realistic here, if this game really spanned the course of a day, who would be in peak condition to fight a powerful foe after a day full of hardships? Even the great vampire hunter D relied on Lefty at times when things looked bleak for him or when he was suffering from Sun Syndrome/Sickness. Therefore, I reckon this is a near realistic approach to how it may have gone in real life or something similar._

_Review if possible & until next time- when my main fingers aren't wrapped in bandages making it a real pain to type_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


	10. Episode 8

_Disclaimer is on chapter one_

_**~#~#~#~**_

**Deathbringer**

_**~#~**_

The giant stone doorway loomed high above them almost as if they were the maw of some grey behemoth closed for now but ready to open and snap shut at a moment's notice on the four heroes who stood before it pondering over how they should proceed forward passed this latest of hurdles on their quest to face Xiphos.

"Do you sink we can just open zis gate?" Fleurette asked almost as innocently as it was curious.

She squeaked when Sabre, to whom she was still holding onto, stepped closer to the stone doorway until the two were within arm's length. He then motioned to the healer to go ahead and 'open' the door. Having not expected such a response, Fleurette had then decency to look nervous and a tad embarrassed as she brought up her staff and cautiously tapped the door a couple times, as if knocking on a mere wooden door.

The resounding click like the sound of a lock being undone had the girl almost jumping into her hero's arms as the two stepped away on instinct as the door swivelled open revealing a long stone corridor leading into the bowels of the Deathbringer's lair.

It was almost too easy, like an illusion or dream the heroes had somehow stumbled into without their realising. It was clearly evident that Xiphos was expecting them and, perhaps foolishly, decided to humour their quest to destroy him. That or wished to crush their hopes and desires of ending what should have been done five years ago.

Almost instinctively, Fleurette's grip on Sabre's arm intensified. Her brother was somewhere inside probably in Xiphos' very grasp- how she knew of this she could not say. The thought terrified her and it was only the feeling of Sabre squeezing back that gave her courage.

"So, we're finally on the Devil's doorstep. Keep your wits about you, kids. The monsters in here will be tougher than anything we've seen before" Claymore warned.

Being a veteran of battle, Claymore knew that, to truly have a chance of trouncing Xiphos, they would need to be in top form. His eyes lingered longer on his son than the others. Of them all, Sabre was the most in need of a brief return to Avalonia yet he doubted the boy would budge even if the lass attached to his arm were to ask him.

"Well, the gate is open. It'd be rude not to drop in" Claymore sighed squaring his shoulders as he stood beside his son and the lass. "Aye, it's time to settle some old scores"

"Let us tarry not a moment longer!" Anlace pressed taking his place alongside them.

As one, the four heroes marched stepped into the castle of madness towards the final battle.

_**~#~**_

It was not so much a castle, or citadel rather, as more some sort of demonic labyrinth. The corridor opened out into what could only be described as a valley between rows of jagged rocks and lined with rivers of magma with paths leading off and further away to Goddess knows where. More ominous was the sight of a towering stone Cyclops leering at them in the far distance which the centre pathway seemed to be leading towards.

Daunted but not discouraged, the four boldly marched onwards with the prince bravely leading the group followed closely by Claymore while Fleurette and Sabre watching their backs. Sabre in particular, was looking quite grim as they soldiered on.

With his sword arm, his entire body for that matter, taxed from having gone through many hardships throughout the day, the swordsman had no choice but to hold back from spearheading their quests like he usually did. Even on the trip through the parted red sea, he had merely allowed the others a greater share of the fiends unlike now where he had resigned himself to being Fleurette's shield and protecting the healer until the time came to facing off against the Deathbringer.

Until then, he had to endure sticking to the back of the group as wave after wave of the Deathbringer's minions came at them. Trolls, demons, Cyclops, even slimes, bats and archers, it was an attrition gauntlet designed to whittle away at them, perhaps even kill them off before they reached their destination wherever in this accursed citadel it may be.

Against the overwhelming odds, the group managed to force their way through the throngs of enemies and passed through the mysterious portal the giant cycloptic statue was guarding to find themselves suddenly being pulled towards one place in particular.

The room was barren for lack of a better word looking like some sort of throne room from the Spartan days of yore. What captured the group's attention was not the décor or sinister throne that was placed before an empty window that showed a clear view of a portal into the realm of darkness however, but the prone figure lying before it.

"_Aruval_!" Fleurette cried out seeing the crippled form of her brother just lying there.

There were wounds covering the transformed monk's body, wounds fresher than those he had sustained against Sabre and Claymore not even half a day earlier, suggesting that he had either crossed paths with Xiphos or had had the misfortune of running into a score of the Deathbringer's minions after his demonic layer had risen from the magmatic underworld. Just the sight of him made Claymore want to rip the one who did this limb from limb then scatter the remains to the four corners of the world.

"_Thank you all for coming. In mere moments, I shall reclaim my body from this worthless vessel…"_ A sinister voice chuckled as a familiar silhouette materialised above the throne its beady red eyes aglow with malicious content. _"And you shall witness the fruition of my plan"_

It had been time consuming and sacrificial but it had been his own fault for underestimating the pitiful cretins and their persistence. Never the less, he was Xiphos, the bringer of death, thus rightfully, he controlled life and death accordingly including his own. Before being smote from the world, at the great cost of his power and strength, Xiphos had separated his spirit from his body and concealed them within the bodies of his enemies: the widowed queen and the exhausted monk.

As his strength and power slowly returned, the two unwitting vassals gradually began to learn of his presence within them forcing one to disappear from civilisation while the other attempted to imprison him within an ancient artefact that he was most familiar with. As luck would have it, the Queen's foolish peons assumed it was the mask controlling her not him and had destroyed the wretched thing unaware that they had just removed the one thing that could have slightly improved their odds of defeating him.

But the mask was now gone, his citadel and minions had returned and all that stood before him now were four miserable little humans wracked with fatigue and injuries.

The time of the resurrection and resumption of the reign of he, Xiphos the Deathbringer, had come!

Raising incorporeal arms, black tendrils shot from his fingertips spearing the unconscious form of Aruval. The cries of pain coming from the mutated monk as he took back what was rightfully his tugged on his heartstrings: how long had it been since he had last heard such melodious tones? It felt like an age, no a millennia since he had heard someone cry out like such.

Watching in horror as her brother arched his back in such a way he was becoming a human archway, Fleurette forgot all about Sabre and the others and ran to Aruval's side preparing to use her magic to expel the evil befouling him.

Before her spell could surge forth from her staff, the black shadow of the Deathbringer suddenly dove to the ground creating a fog of darkness sending the healer stumbling backwards into Sabre who had managed to catch her before landing hard on the ground herself.

As the black fog lifted, a new figure strode forth from the dissipating mist wielding a lethal longsword.

"Humanity shall bow down to a new order of terror, misery, despair and _death_!" Xiphos declared swinging his blade at them in a show of force.

"Nay, Xiphos! For we bring that to you!" Anlace declared standing brave and tall alongside the hero, swordsman and healer all of them drawing their weapons as one. "To arms, comrades, for Goddess, Queen and country!"

Smirking at their foolish bravado, Xiphos confidently strode towards them with blade poised to skewer the first of the fools who believed they could take him. With a rallying cry, Anlace surged forth, his rapier spearing the air towards the Deathbringer's heart- if he actually had one that was. As Xiphos made to bring down his blade atop the prince's head, his eyes widened when Sabre suddenly appeared in his field of view and batted away the sword with _Rednusadner _forcing him to back step to avoid Anlace's lunge then send a riposte the swordsman's way.

Deflecting the blow, Sabre lunged at Xiphos with _Rednusadner_ arcing towards Xiphos left flank before suddenly feinting and backing away as Anlace suddenly appeared as if from nowhere and almost cutting Xiphos face had the Deathbringer not managed to twist to the side in time.

As the prince and swordsman continued to whittle away at their opponent using their speed, reflexes and trust in one another, Xiphos himself was beginning to get agitated and showed this by swinging his blade down and deadlocking with both of his opponents' swords. Smirking at the belief that they had not the strength to match against him now that they were locked together, Xiphos soon found himself surprised as the two puny humans pushed their locked blades up high leaving his torso open for a powerful fire spell from Claymore that broke the deadlock and sent the Deathbringer colliding several columns before coming to land in a heap by the wall buried beneath the rubble created from his flight.

Now more agitated than before, Xiphos returned the favour by using his own magic to banish the rubble surrounding himself at the four only for the broken columns and stone to bounce harmlessly off the barrier Fleurette cast over them. The Deathbringer barely had time to stand up before finding himself under assault from Sabre whose blade was but an arc of light that he was barely able to fend off. As suddenly as the assault started, the swordsman backed off just as quickly. The reason becoming evident as Anlace and Claymore had combined their spells into one powerful attack that knocked the Deathbringer clean off his feet once more to end up right at the foot of his throne unmoving.

"Is…he defeated?" Anlace voiced as the Deathbringer slowly brought himself onto one knee.

"Not likely, lad. Don't let your guard down" Claymore warned already preparing another spell to send the Deathbringer's way. They had just provoked the sleeping lion and now the lion was awake, in a bad mood and hungry for blood.

"I see you have grown stronger since our meeting five years ago" Xiphos conceded as he rose to his feet. "Unfortunately for you, the same can be said of me"

As he spoke, wisps of darkness began to form and swirl around him condensing and rising until the Deathbringer was hidden by a column of darkness.

"By way of proof, savour now…the splendor…of my _true_ form!"

Exploding outward in a burst of red light, the four warriors shielded their eyes from the blast the sheer force of the wind almost forcing them to step back. Once the light receded, the four could not prevent the shiver of fear brush up their spines as they gazed upon the now towering, draconic form of the Deathbringer whose size had completely destroyed the roof to his own throne room.

"He looks nothing like in ze tableau now!" Fleurette gasped comparing the Deathbringer before her to the stone tablet that once adorned the mountain where the citadel now stood.

Cackling at the fear that had washed over them, Xiphos calmly strode over to his throne which came apart easily to reveal that it was actually several weapons and a shield that he could easily wield in his new form: a towering greatsword for his sword arm; a spiked cestus for his lower left arm and a large rectangular shield for his upper left arm while his upper right arm remained free so as to cast whatever dark magicks he so wished.

"So, humans! Shall we?" He challenged. "True terror, morbid misery and dire despair! I will teach you how to feel them all!"

With his foes still trying to comprehend his new form, Xiphos lunged at them with blade and cestus bared and hungry for their blood. It was reflexes alone that saved them from being either skewered or cut in two.

Quickly recovering, Claymore and Anlace sent a barrage of spells at Xiphos who merely raised his shield to deflect them. With his view of them now obstructed by his own equipment, Sabre took the chance to close the distance between him and the Deathbringer. Having not noticed the swordsman's approach, Xiphos had no time to raise any of his weapons to block _Rednusadner_ whose silver arc left a gash across his massive torso.

"Obnoxious pest!" Xiphos growled lifting a massive foot in an attempt to squash Sabre as he tried to fall back.

So engrossed in trying to crush the swordsman, Xiphos had left himself wide open to a strong lightning spell from Claymore that caught the Deathbringer square in the side of his face. As that happened, Anlace's rapier scored a direct hit on the Deathbringer's unguarded leg forcing him once more to his knees.

"Yah may be bigger, Xiphos, but that jus makes you a bigger target!" Claymore taunted earning the attention of the Deathbringer as he stood up.

"Then come! Bring _death_ to the Deathbringer, if you dare!" Xiphos challenged raising his greatsword high above him and swung it in wide arcs above his head.

As the greatsword gained more centrifugal force the more it was swung, an orb of dark red energy began to form gradually growing bigger and bigger until it was as big in diameter as an average adult male was tall.

"Now…_FALL_!" Xiphos roared as he cut the dark orb clean in two unleash a surge of malefic energy towards those who opposed him.

Acting on instinct, Sabre swiftly unleashed the Master Stroke technique he had used to part the red sea the interlocking arcs of light cutting through the forces of darkness just as easily as it had done the lava previously. Unfortunately, with his strength hindered by his fatigued body, the attack could only hold out so long before succumbing to the opposing darkness shattering like brittle glass before the evil torrent which surged forth to strike the four warriors who could do naught but become engulfed by the attack.

Laughing in satisfaction as his Master Stroke Technique kicked up a cloud of dust, Xiphos patiently waited for the dust to settle before taking in what remained of the four warriors caring naught for the destruction of his throne room.

Of the four, he could only see the males, the frail wench probably wiped clean from the realm most likely, yet none of them were in any condition to continue their battle. Claymore, the very man he had disarmed during their last meeting, was experiencing the loss of his right arm once more, the metal replacement now in pieces from the force of the Technique whereas the orphaned son of King Excalibur appeared to be out cold. As for the son of Claymore…

Xiphos could not help but feel shocked when he saw the red clad swordsman suddenly rise to his feet with _Rednusadner_ in hand. Sure, only one out of four had died from his Technique, but it could not be possible for someone to take it head on and still stand before him. As if hearing his thoughts, Sabre suddenly collapsed to his knees with _Rednusadner_ falling from his almost lifeless hands to be used no more in their battle unaware that the Deathbringer was now breathing easier now that it was seen that he could no longer fight.

"You should have abandoned hope. Defeating me was impossible to begin with" Xiphos chuckled darkly as he stepped towards the weary swordsman who looked to be using up what little strength he had left to stop from collapsing again. "Still, to have pushed me this far, I shall be lenient and grant you a swift finish!"

Aiming the duel pronged point of his greatsword at the swordsman, Xiphos speared his weapon towards Sabre who was too weak to even attempt to avoid the impending death. Staring at the oncoming form of his demise, Sabre was suddenly shocked to find himself being pushed aside to be finding himself literally kissing the ground while his saviour took the blow meant for him, her petit frame skinny enough that she was able to cheat death but become stuck between the two blades that made up the Deathbringer's greatsword.

"So, you managed to survive after all" Xiphos chuckled lifting up his greatsword to get a better look at Fleurette who did nothing to hide her anger and contempt for the Deathbringer for what he had done to both her brother and her hero. "Any last words before I kill you"

Her response was neither voiced nor not at all ladylike. Gathering phlegm and saliva, Fleurette showed just how lethal she could be by spitting right in the Deathbringer's eye. In response, Xiphos channelled his magic through his greatsword causing the healer to suddenly scream in pain as dark lightning surged through her.

"You may have survived my Master Stroke Technique, but you squandered it by taking that fool's place!" Xiphos jeered eventually relinquishing his spell to give her a brief respite to think over her foolishness.

He was therefore surprised when, despite feeling like she had been burned up from the inside, Fleurette managed to sneer back at him.

"_You_ are ze fool, Xiphos!" She taunted him despite her position. "After all, only fools look away from zeir foes at the worst of times!"

Confused at first, Xiphos quickly turned his attention back to Sabre just in time to see the swordsman come flying at him and unleash three arcs of intertwining gold light that seared his face and arms causing him to drop his weapons and clasp his burning features. Bracing herself for the impact with the ground, Fleurette was surprised when she felt herself become cushioned within a wind sphere allowing her to float harmlessly to the ground.

"This is absurd!" Xiphos snarled prying his hands away from his face to glare at the four who continued to stand before him to deny him of his rightful fate. "_I_ am the Bringer of Death! You cannot bring Death unto me!"

That was when he saw it, clenched in the swordsman's left hand, the _Rorrim Mask_! But, he had seen the swordsman himself cut it clean in two. It could not- should not be possible for it to be repaired in this day and age!

Weakened as he was, Xiphos could do not to stop the accursed mask from flying towards him and adorn his face. As he felt his body begin to petrify, all he could do was cry out in despair as he watched _Rednusadner_, firmly latched to the swordsman's hand with the bandages that had once adorned his arm, bear down on him sending him back to the darkness from whence he once came.

"At last! The demon is dead!" Anlace cheered or at least attempted to as he stood doubled over trying to regain his bearings after such a critical battle.

"Aye, lad. There's no mistake it this time" Claymore grinned as he stood up albeit unsteadily as he had a tad more weight on one side thank to the loss of his metal arm. "Xiphos is an _ex_-arch-villain"

True to form, Sabre said nothing as he untied _Rednusadner_ from his numb grasp allowing the appendage to hang limply as he returned his weapon to its place on his back with his left hand. If one were to listen carefully enough, they would have heard the silent swordsman let out a quiet sigh of relief safe in the knowledge that he would not be fighting for a while.

While the three men celebrated in their own way, Fleurette postponed her own celebrations in favour of searching for her brother who she had lost track of ever since Xiphos had become whole once again if for a scant amount of time. Ignoring the pain in her sides from her brazen foolishness in protecting Sabre, the healer soon spotted the prone form of her elder brother among the rubble barely taking note of the fact that he was once again human as she rushed towards him and began using her healing magic to revive him. As the others approached her, Fleurette's heart skipped a beat when she saw Aruval's eyes flicker open darting about unfocused before finally training on her.

"Fleurette?" He croaked groggily as if just waking up after a night at the pub with Claymore which was something he strongly felt like doing after the horrors he had just experienced.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, the healer flung her arms around Aruval's neck as she sobbed into his chest. For his part, Aruval bit back the groan as he patted his little sister on the head in comfort. It would have been a very touching scene were the ground to not suddenly quaking beneath their feet.

"The whole place is coming down!" Claymore swore somehow managing to keep his footing despite his impaired equilibrium. "Everyone out!"

Even with only one arm now, Claymore quickly reminded the others why he was one of the heroes who first defeated Xiphos by helping Aruval to his feet then slinging the monk's arm over his shoulders before following after Anlace who had managed to locate the exit followed quickly by Fleurette and Sabre.

As the now five heroes pushed their fatigued and aching bodies to limits and beyond, none of them dared to look back to see what was happening to the defeated Deathbringer's layer now that he had been truly vanquished. Ignoring their protesting limbs and worn out lungs, it was only once Fleurette had reached the sanctuary of the giant stone archway that led to the outside world did she finally look back the way she had come and promptly felt her heart stop.

Wracked with fatigue, pains and exhaustion, Sabre had slowly started to fall behind the others and was now pushing his body to, if not beyond breaking point to keep ahead of the crumbling pathway lest he wished to be burned alive by the molten lava that was eating up the crumbling citadel. Calling upon whatever dregs of strength he had left in his all but depleted reserves, Sabre made a running leap as he felt the ground beneath him give way. Even through tired eyes, he could easily see he was not going to make it this time and allowed his eyes to close praying to the Goddess for fatigue to overcome him before he landed in the lava as gravity took hold.

He was not expecting something to catch on the buckler of his left arm sending him face first into the cliff face below. Blinking the stars from his eyes, Sabre looked up to see a strained Fleurette clasping hold of his wrist with both hands even going so far as to ruin her finely manicured nails by digging them into the leather gauntlet in an attempt to prevent him from falling.

_What are you doing?! Just let go!_ He silently pleaded to her knowing she could easily understand what he was saying. He could see the strain she was in trying to hold on to him and with both hands clasping on to him, she had no way of preventing herself from tumbling down into the lava along with him.

In response, Fleurette could only shake her head even if she did feel herself slowly start to slide over the edge. It was evident that she would rather die than let go of him even if her brother was now safe and free from Xiphos curse.

As things started to look bleak for them, three, or rather two and a half pairs of hands clasped hold of the healer and slowly began to pull her up along with the swordsman until he was high enough up for Claymore to clasp his son's collar and haul him up and over the edge onto firm ground.

"You're not dying on me now, lad! Your mam'd never forgive me!" Claymore groaned as he all but sent Sabre flying through the air to land in a heap at his feet.

Too exhausted for words, Sabre merely smiled up at his old man knowing that his father knew that he was silently telling him thanks and that he was not going to die just yet especially if a certain healer still clasping his left wrist had anything to say about it.

_**~#~**_

Even from within the depths of Avalonia Castle, Sabre could still hear the sounds of celebrations as he made his way through the castle to where the partying was. No sooner had they returned victorious from their quest, Minister Misericord, despite what his name might imply, had declared a 'jolly good knees-up' as he put it signifying that a repeat of last night should happen- only this time to mark the permanent defeat of the Deathbringer.

As the preparations began, the five were ushered to the medical wing and were swiftly given clean bills of health aside from Sabre who had accidently fallen asleep as he was being treated explaining as to why he was only now heading to the party unlike the others. Nobody blamed him for dozing off though, after the day he had experienced, despite his now impressive reputation he was still human after all and required rest just as much as the next man.

Quickly rounding a corner, Sabre barely had time to register Fleurette in front of him before colliding with the surprised healer only just managing to get his arms round her waist to prevent her from being knocked down.

"You're awake!" She squeaked evidently shocked to see him up and about so soon after dozing off. "I would have thought you would still be asleep after all you had accomplished today but it seems you have proven me wrong once again, _non_?"

Sabre merely shrugged his shoulders his eyes saying something along the lines of 'I try' to the healer causing her to smile softly at him. Noticing that he still had his arms around her, Fleurette wasted no time in looping her own arms around her hero and hugging her tightly. For his part, while not really understanding what was going, Sabre tightened his hold on the petit Lolita taking in the small sigh she let out as a good sign as she nestled her face into his shoulder.

"_Merci_, Blade. If it were not for you, I don't sink I would have ever seen my brother again" She whispered quietly withholding the fact that she would not have been around today either if it were not for him but reckoned he probably knew that.

"I wouldn't be here if not for you either" Sabre replied causing Fleurette to stumble from his grasp in shock at him actually speaking up.

The shock quickly turned into mirth and laughter which rang through the halls before she could collect herself. Ever since their paths had crossed, she had been trying to get him to actually speak to her casually and while he did do so vocally now and again, this was the first time he had done so under pleasant circumstances.

"_Bon_, now close your eyes" She told him suddenly earning a look of confusion from the silent swordsman. "Today was your birthday, _non_? I want to give you your gift now while zere is still time"

Suddenly feeling wary of the girl before him, Sabre quickly gave in to her pleading eyes and, if somewhat reluctantly, closed his own. No sooner had his sight become engulfed in darkness did he feel a pair of familiar arms loop round his neck quickly followed by a pair of soft lips press against his own. Quickly snapping his own eyes open, Sabre was just in time to see a blushing Fleurette pull away from him with a satisfied smile plastered to her face.

"_Bon anniversaire, mon amor_. Perhaps, once we are both more rested, we can pick up where we left of, _non_?" She winked flirtatiously before attempting to take her leave.

A sudden tug on her wrist and Fleurette quickly found herself facing Sabre again before feeling weak in the knees as he kissed her. Perhaps they would be continuing sooner that she first thought.

_**~#~**_

Even down an arm, Claymore could still put away the ale while goading on a flustered Anlace who was currently the centre of attention of a gaggle of pretty lasses. There were a few real beauties he would not mind sampling himself among the group- if he were not married, of course- and it was right amusing watching His Highness try to keep his composure among them and not look pleased at the attention he was getting from them.

The sound of a body dropping into the seat beside him had Claymore twist round to see his son had finally graced them with his presence…and looked ready to drop off again any second.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to join us. I have to say, you look partied out and we haven't even started yet, lad" Claymore teased easily guessing where his son had been and with whom seeing as a certain young lass was still nowhere to be seen and would likely not show up until after making herself more presentable.

Knocking back the last of his drink, the father of the hero Sabre rose from his seat and beckoned for the lad to follow.

"Don' be getting too comfortable there, lad. There's still one job left for you to do" He told his son who reluctantly rose from his seat to follow. "The whole of Avalonia's waiting to see the great hero who defeated Xiphos. After that, you an the lass can do as you please 'til dawn for all I care"

Claymore's laughter rang out as his blushing son shoved him hard while muttering something along the lines of 'shut up!' to him. His son was definitely a man now or soon would be.

_**~#~**_

Standing on the balcony from which the royalty of Avalonia would normally address the people of their kingdom, Sabre could not help but stare slightly in awe at the sea of faces cheering him. He might not show it, but he was actually feeling a tad nervous right now.

"Everyone is waiting for you to say something" Anlace said standing on Sabre's right.

"You could shout out somezing like, 'Xiphos is dead! Long live Avalonia!', _n'est-ce pas_?" Fleurette offered her lover energetically now looking far more presentable than when they had last seen each other not that long ago.

"Take no notice of them, lad. Now's not the time for words" Claymore advised his son holding up _Rednusadner_ for him to take. "Just raise this sword of yours above your head"

Now that, was something he could do. Taking his namesake firmly in his right hand, Sabre raised _Rednusadner_ towards the heavens and the crowds below raised their voices in response. For a silent person like him where actions spoke louder than words, that simple gesture said plenty.

_**~#~**_

Far to the northeast where what was once a demonic citadel of a terrible foe, a lone tear of light dropped down from the heavens. As the light touched the barren and scorched earth, the land was engulfed in a brief flash of light that dwindled to reveal a towering mountain much more pleasing to a traveller's eye than what once was.

Carved clearly into the side by who could only have been a master sculpture, a large tableau could be seen depicting four brave souls who had stood up to this great foe and how they had defeated him telling future generations of their tale should this foe arise again to terrorize the world…

_**~#~**_

**Fin**

_**~#~#~#~**_

_I cannot believe I have finally finished this! Seriously, this should have only taken eight or so months to do not two & three quarter years._

_Alright, rantings aside, thank you all who read & reviewed this work & thank you for your patience._

_Watch this space, peace out & __**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


End file.
